Mis ojos son tu voz
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Su vida era oscura hasta que ella llego para darle la luz que tanto deseaba.una tierna historia acerca de como la vida de alguien puede cambiar por el simple hecho de estar en compañia de la persona que ama. un fic lleno de amor de Haruka y Michiru. advertencia: Lemon. UA
1. Una vida a oscuras

_Hola a todos!, bien este mini fic surgio hace instantes, estaba en la cama casi durmiendo cuando vinieron a mi mente estas imagenes y senti la necesidad de escribirlas antes de que se me fueran. No se aun cuantos caps serán pero se que van a ser poquitos. sin más, los dejo con el fic._

_Espero no ofender a nadie con el tipo de historia que es. Simplemente surgio así. No pretendo faltarle el respeto a nadie._

* * *

**Mis Ojos son tu voz**

**Capitulo 1**

Todos los días de mi vida son exactamente iguales, no es que me queje, pero a veces la monotonía aburre. No puedo hacer nada contra ello, así que me resigno a seguir viviendo así, de todos modos no puedo decir que no tengo nada ni a nadie. Tengo a mi hermana que me quiere y me cuida, aunque a mi parecer me sobreprotege demasiado quizás por que, aunque no sea cierto, se siente culpable por mi situación. Misuzu es 6 años mayor, cuando yo apenas tenia 2 años, quiso ir a visitar a mis abuelos a la casa que ellos tienen en Cere. Según me han contado, mis padres no se habían separado nunca de ella y lo dudaron por bastante tiempo, pero las insistencias de misuzu y mis abuelos terminaron por convencerlos. Así fue que cuando las vacaciones de verano concluyeron mis padres y yo emprendimos viaje hacia Cere para buscar a mi hermana. Ibamos los 3 en el coche, estábamos a 2 horas de llegar cuando un camión perdió el control y volcó, el trailer del camión golpeó de frente al coche y mis padres murieron en el acto. De milagro yo me salvé, por que venía amarrada a la sillita de bebé en el asiento trasero, aún así sufrí graves lesiones. Dicen que estuve casi 2 semanas en coma y luego unos cuantos meses en terapia intensiva. Cuando me recuperé notaron que actuaba extraña y luego de examinarme, llegaron a la conclusión de que había perdido la vista.

Por supuesto no recuerdo absolutamente nada de eso creo que la memoria de mi vida comienza a los 6 años cuando comencé a ir al colegio. Luego de la muerte de mis padres, Misuzu y yo quedamos a cuidado de mis abuelos maternos que nos criaron con todo el amor y dedicación que seguro habían profesado a mi madre. Vivimos felices hasta que mi abuelo murió de un paro cardiaco cuando yo tenia 17, luego del incidente mi abuela comenzó a desmejorarse y un año después se fue con el. Así mi hermana y yo, que nunca nos separamos vinimos a vivir a Tokio, al departamento que habíamos compartido con nuestros padres. Mi papá era militar, al morir el estado nos proporcionó una pensión a mi hermana y a mi, así pudo pagarse la universidad, y cuando recibió el titulo de Licenciada en Psicología le anularon la subvención, a mi en cambio, por mi incapacidad la recibiré de por vida. Debo admitir que es lo suficientemente buena como para poder pagar todos mis gastos. Ahora vivo sola en el departamento, mi hermana se casó hace 2 años y se mudó, más bien casi la eché del departamento por que no quería irse, lo cierto es que quiero que ella tenga su vida y pueda ser feliz sin que yo sea una carga constante. Ahora puedo manejarme perfectamente en la ciudad y al departamento lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Al final la convencí y se mudó a 3 calles de aquí. Todos los días viene a visitarme por si necesito algo y me trae el almuerzo y la cena para que caliente en el microondas, ya le he dicho que exagera y puedo manejarme perfectamente bien pero no hace caso. Agradezco siempre por tener una hermana como ella. A decir verdad es mi única compañía además de mi gata. A ésta hora ha de estar por llegar, con su enorme simpatía y buen humor que siempre me contagia, mientras la espero, me entretengo tocando mi preciado violin. No es que no sea modesta pero soy bastante buena, muchos me han dicho que es posible que así sea por que los que tienen una incapacidad suelen desarrollar mas sus otros sentidos, como sea cuando interpreto esta dulce melodía siempre vienen a mi estos pensamientos, es tan calida y suave que imagino siempre el calor de mi madre. Ella debe haber sido así. Dulce, calida, refinada y armoniosa.

Suena el timbre y detengo mi practica. Busco el estuche del violin y lo coloco dentro. Mi hermana que tiene llave de mi departamento entra gritando mi nombre. Suele ser muy efusiva.

- ¡Michiru nuevamente practicando! ¿Acaso quieres que los oídos de los vecinos sangren? – bromea mientras me besa la mejilla -

- Misuzu por favor no me digas eso, hieres mi susceptibilidad – contesté en broma mientras me dirigía a la mesa -¿Qué me has traído hoy?, ya te he dicho que puedo cocinarme sola, no hace falta que me traigas el almuerzo todos los días -

- vamos hermanita, sabes que me gusta sentirme útil -

- diga lo que diga no me harás caso – contesté resignada. Me senté en una de las sillas mientras sentía como mi hermana guardaba las porciones en el refrigerador, esperaba de un momento a otro el regaño diario.

- De nuevo solo has comido la mitad, Michiru no quiero que te debilites, debes alimentarte bien no es bueno que…

Y en ese momento mi mente se va de mi cuerpo y dejo de oírla hasta que se canse de regañarme, no es que no me alimente, es que ella hace cada porción para que rinda por 4, es lógico que no me termine las 2 porciones. Cuando se enoja y me regaña intento imaginar su rostro, me ha contado que su cabello es rojo y tiene los ojos de color violeta intenso y según mi abuela decía era tan hermosa como mi mamá cuando era joven, sonrío sin darme cuenta y me devuelve a la realidad – quiero que te hayas comido todo ¿de acuerdo? -

- de acuerdo onee-chan, ahora si me disculpas debo salir a caminar – Todos los días antes del almuerzo voy caminando hacia al parque, para distraerme y para hacer un poco de ejercicio, así son todos los días de mi vida, me levanto, desayuno y alimento a mi querida Mika, practico con el violin hasta que llega mi hermana, luego tomo mi baston y salgo a caminar hasta llegar al parque. Mi hermana que es maniatica del orden se queda ordenando el departamento. Cosa que a mi no me molesta en absoluto. El día de hoy esta fresco. Estamos en otoño, dicen que la magia del otoño es ver las hojas cayendo de los árbolesa mi me suena un poco triste, por que las hojas caen cuando se secan, pero bueno habra que verlo para descubrir su encanto.

Ya solo quedan dos cuadras para llegar a mi sitio favorito. Voy atenta a cada sonido y cada movimiento a mi alrededor, si me distraigo puede ser peligroso. Además muchas veces la gente es desconsiderada, una de las primeras veces que salí sola en la ciudad mientras hacia este mismo recorrido me empujaron y me hicieron dar media vuelta, fue horrible por que quedé desorientada y no sabia para donde ir, me quede inmóvil asustada, hasta que un amable señor me acompañó.

He llegado y busco la banca en la que me siento todos los días, encojo mi bastón y lo guardo en mi bolso, ya me ha pasado que unos niños jugando me lo quitaron y créanme que no quiero que vuelva a sucederme, así hasta que no sea la hora de volver no lo sacaré del bolso. Me gusta mucho este lugar, disfruto oír como los niños llaman a sus madres, ellas les contestan con juegos, los niños ríen y se oyen ladridos de perros que corren alegres hacia sus amos, siento el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se mueven con el viento. Simplemente adoro este lugar por que puedo disfrutar aunque sea de lejos de las cosas que me gustaría hacer. Alguien que se sentó a mi lado haciéndome volver a la realidad -

- Hola – me saluda con una voz bastante particular, es una mujer sin duda.

- Hola – le devuelvo el saludo, aunque se que está a mi izquierda no volteo el rostro hacia ella -

- ¿Qué hace una joven tan bonita como tu tan sola en el parque? – pensaba que ese tipo de comentarios solo los hacían los chicos -

- siempre vengo a este lugar, me da paz – contesté, era cierto y en las veces que había venido al parque solo me habían hablado dos personas un joven desagrádale que me elogio hasta que le dije que era ciega y una señora muy simpática que me contó que le recordaba a su sobrina Laetitia. Debido a mi escasa vida social no tengo amigos mas que mi hermana y la amiga de mi hermana, Monica. Pero cada una esta en sus trabajos y familias, asi que no cuentan. Es bueno conversar con otras personas de vez en cuando.

- yo es la primera vez que vengo, acabo de mudarme – al parecer se acomodo de alguna manera por que la banca se movió bruscamente – antes vivía en Toramite ¿conoces?

- no, la verdad solo conozco Cere y Tokio, no he tenido la suerte de viajar mucho -

- es una pena, yo viajaba muy seguido cuando era mas chica, pero ahora hace tiempo que no lo hago.

- ¿a que te dedicas? – le preguntointeresada.

- trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, estudie administración y ahora que terminé trabajo junto a el, aunque la verdad preferiría hacer otro tipo de cosas, pero no siempre se puede hacer lo que se quiere ¿verdad?

- es cierto – contesto pensativa -

- ¿y tu? ¿a que te dedicas? ¿estudias? –

- no -

- ¿trabajas? -

- no -

- ah, eres de esas niñas que viven de sus padres – no creo que lo haya dicho de mala fe, creo que estaba bromeando pero me incomodo, si era una persona normal se incomodaría ella aun mas con mi respuesta -

- no, mis padres están muertos – se quedó callada, sonreí noté su incomodidad, se podría decir que soy fría al hablar así, pero es la realidad y en situaciones como ésta no hay otra manera de explicarlo –

- oh lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención -

- no te preocupes –

- entonces, siento curiosidad por saber de que vives ¿estas casada? -

- no, la verdad es que el estado me mantiene, digamos que gracias a una pensión que me ha dejado mi padre.

- ¿Y no te sientes muy inútil al no hacer nada y vivir del estado? – otra vez no creo que lo haya dicho de mala intención.

- lo que sucede es que estoy incapacitada de la vista y se me complica conseguir un buen empleo así – un silencio, un carraspeo y vuelvo a oír su voz -

- ¿hablas en serio? – pregunto con miedo

- así es, tuve un accidente de pequeña y perdí la vista -

- discúlpame, creo que no he hecho otra cosa mas que incomodarte con mis preguntas desubicadas, no fue mi intención lo siento mucho – se notaba realmente apenada, vuelvo mi rostro hacia ella y con mis manos busco el suyo, acaricio su piel suavemente intentando interpretar sus rasgos, estaba sorprendida, se notaba o quizás por la impresión no podía cerrar la boca aun. Bordeo suavemente su labio inferior. Parece ser una joven muy bella. ¿Por qué pienso que es joven? Por su aroma y por la suavidad de su piel, pero su aroma me dice que es joven y es muy activa, de esas personas que no pueden quedarse quietas ni un instante -

- no te preocupes, no lo hiciste con mala intención, solo querías darme conversación y eso está bien, no me molesta en absoluto, además si te lo hubiese dicho desde un principio no me hubieras hablado así ¿verdad? – aun tengo su rostro en mis manos, no sabría explicar el por qué pero no quiero soltarla -

- es cierto, disculpa, pero no pareces que… pareces… es que tus ojos son tan bellos – titubea y yo siguiendo mi sentido común dejo caer mis manos y vuelvo mi vista nuevamente al frente, no entiendo por que pero mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, nadie más que mi abuelita me había dicho jamás que mis ojos eran bellos, lógicamente yo no lo se, pero el cumplido por parte de ella aceleró mi corazón sin explicación alguna – Lo siento, ¿te incomode de nuevo?, discúlpame es que estoy nerviosa -

- ¿Por qué nerviosa? – pregunto sorprendida, no sorprendida por ella sino por mi, era lógico que estaba nerviosa por la situación, no entiendo por que espero que esté nerviosa por otro motivo.

- Bueno, no lo sé quizás por todas las tonterías que vine diciendo, es que tus ojos no parecen los de una persona ciega – sonrío ante su comentario y noto que vuelve aponerse incomoda – disculpa otra vez hago un comentario indebido -

- no te preocupes – la calmo – créeme que no me incomodas, es mas, me agrada tu compañía – agacho la cabeza, es cierto, me siento cómoda con ella, no tiene nada de malo que se lo diga -

- a mi también me agradas, discúlpame preciosa, pero con todo el dolor del mundo debo marcharme, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta algún sitio? – se levanta del asiento, quiero decirle que si, que me acompañe pero no es correcto por que debe tener otras cosas que hacer y yo puedo manejarme perfectamente sola.

- te agradezco, pero me quedaré un rato mas aquí y luego iré a casa, estoy cerca así que ve sin cuidado -

- de acuerdo, como gustes, bien – siento que toma mi mano, la besa y sin soltarla me dice – ha sido un verdadero placer y disculpa mis preguntas, prometo que la próxima platicaremos un poco mas – suelta mi mano y la oigo despedirse con un - adiós – sigo el sonido de sus pasos hasta que se pierden entre tantos otros, suspiro y me reclino en la banca ¿Por qué me siento así? Lo mejor es que vuelva a mi casa, saco mi bastón de mi bolso y lo extiendo, y durante todo el trayecto de vuelta pienso en ella, al llegar a la entrada de mi edificio me doy cuenta que no le pregunté su nombre. Noe entiendo el por que, pero no puedo evitar sonreír al imaginarla, sería mi enorme necesidad de hablar con alguien y que ella había sido entretenida. Seguramente, lo que tenía en claro era que había cambiado mi día, puede sonar simple, pero son este tipo de cosas las que le dan sabor a cada día que pasa. Al abrir la puerta de mi departamento siento como Mika se tira al piso para recibirme, maulla y sale corriendo hacia su tarro con comida, ella come cuando esta feliz, cuando esta triste, cuando esta con sueño y cuando no, cualquier excusa es buena para ella. Mientras oigo a Mika comer me dirijo al refrigerador, para hacer lo mismo que todos los días, almuerzo, luego un baño, un poco de música, la cena y a la cama a esperar que llegue el otro día. Debo admitir que me siento impaciente y quiero volver al parque, tengo la esperanza de encontrarla otra vez y aunque sea preguntarle su nombre.

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llego el primer cap, en breve subiré el que sigue.

Al que lo lea muchas gracias ^^


	2. su nombre es Haruka

**Capitulo 2**

Despierto con pesadez, no tengo deseos de levantarme, siento que hoy hace frío y me da pereza salir de la cama, estiro mi mano para apagar el despertador que está en la mesa de noche. Me doy vuelta y abrazo la almohada. Suspiro y vuelve a mi mente la chica de ayer, sin darme cuenta sonrío y me animo a comenzar el día.

Desayuno y alimento a Mika. Después limpio un poco la cocina y busco mi violín para comenzar a practicar. No puedo negar que estoy ansiosa por volver al parque, tengo la esperanza de que nuevamente el destino nos cruce.

Como todos los días, al cabo de un rato llega mi hermana. Cumple con el planteo diario de que estoy comiendo poco y evito escucharla hasta que acabe. Prepara un té, dice que tiene unos minutos más antes de ponerse a ordenar. Comienza a contarme cosas sobre su vida, es una mujer muy conversadora. Yo también lo soy, pero ella me supera. Cuando encuentro la oportunidad le pregunto la hora.

- 11:30 ¿por qué preguntas? -

- ya es hora de que vaya al parque – contesto levantándome para buscar mi abrigo.

- ¿acaso ahora tienes un horario fijo para ir? -

- no, es solo que ya tengo ganas de caminar – busco en el perchero mi saco, mi bufanda y los guantes tomo el bastón y me despido de mi hermana.

* * *

Al llegar me siento en la banca de siempre. Impaciente espero que aparezca de un momento a otro, muevo nerviosamente las manos, quizás por el frío o mejor no, debo ser sincera conmigo, estoy nerviosa y no sé por qué. Solo espero que aparezca, aunque si razono un momento, con el día frío como está es muy probable que no haya salido de su casa. Hay poca gente en el parque, quizás solo seamos yo y otros 3 locos que paseen en un día como éste. No sé cuantos minutos han pasado desde que llegué, cuando no tengo nada que hacer comienzo a imaginar historias en mi mente. Deliro tanto que no me doy cuenta de que el tiempo pasa. Siento una fuerte ráfaga de viento y me hace pensar en retirarme. Contaré hasta 150, si no viene, volveré a mi casa. Comienzo a contar y al ir por el número 86, alguien se sienta a mi lado.

- Buenos días preciosa - es ella, reconozco su voz, sonrío y mi corazón se acelera de la emoción, sigo moviendo las manos nerviosa y me doy cuenta que aun no le contesté el saludo.

- Buenos días, que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte de nuevo tan pronto – que mentirosa puedo ser a veces, pero bueno, no podía decirle que estaba esperándola ¿o si?

- ¿por qué sales en un día como éste? Yo estaría placidamente en mi casa, calentita al lado del hogar viendo una buena película – me gustaría hacer lo mismo, lo pienso, pero no se lo comento, no le diré que solo vine al parque con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla -

- Es que estaba aburrida y como ya es costumbre simplemente vine -

- bien, eso es bueno, salir de casa de vez en cuando – hace una pausa, no se que decir, si no hablamos se aburrirá y se irá, siempre fui buena conversando pero ahora no se me ocurre nada que decirle. – a propósito ¿Cómo te llamas? Ayer estuve pensando en ti y me di cuenta que no sé tu nombre.

- Michiru Kaioh – contesto, debo admitir que me emociona aun más saber que se ha quedado pensando en mí al menos dos minutos luego de que nos separamos - ¿tú como te llamas?

- Haruka Tenoh, tengo 24 años y estoy soltera – se ríe, no entiendo muy bien por que -

- Haruka… - acabo de repetir su nombre sin darme cuenta, siento como los colores se me suben al rostro, quiero salir corriendo, estoy aun mas nerviosa pero intento disimular - ¿por qué vienes al parque?

- Resulta que es la hora del almuerzo y nos dejan salir una hora, como no tengo a donde ir, vine aquí – Así comenzamos una conversacion que duró largo rato, debo admitir que ahora que estamos en confianza me siento plenamente a gusto con ella. Es muy divertida, me hace reír con sus ocurrencias, Generalmente soy yo la que habla de más cuando conozco a alguien pero siento deseos de escucharla y parece que ella se divierte contándome las travesuras que hacia cuando era niña. La alarma de su reloj marca la hora, se queda callada y suspira.

- Lo siento linda, es hora de que regrese a mi martirio, es decir a mi trabajo, si puede decirse así, ha sido un placer platicar contigo -

- lo mismo digo, me caes muy bien, gracias por hacerme compañía -

- no tienes que agradecerlo para mi es un honor – se pone de pie, me siento un poco triste, me gustaría quedarme con ella toda la tarde, realmente me agrada su compañía, está de pie pero no se mueve, me pregunto que estará pensando… - dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde-noche? – mi corazón se detiene, realmente me desconozco, no entiendo muy bien que me sucede – si ya tienes planes no hay problema lo dejaremos para otro día -

- no, no – conteste a prisa – no tengo nada que hacer ¿por qué preguntas? -

- Es que quería invitarte a hacer algo – me sorprendí, me invitó a hacer algo, estoy emocionada aunque la siento extraña, quizás un poco avergonzada -

- ¿de verdad? - no entiendo por que me siento así, pero el hecho de recibir una invitación de su parte me alegra mucho aunque me siento un poco insegura – bueno… - empiezo a decir, no se que contestar, obviamente deseo salir con ella pero no me salen las palabras -

- veo que no tienes ganas – dice desanimada – no te preocupes, bien hasta otro día -

- ¡no! – la detengo ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – me gustaría salir contigo -

- ¿de verdad? – su tono de voz cambio completamente, o quizás es solo mi sensación -

- por supuesto, dime que tenías pensado, me encantaría acompañarte – Me comentó que no tiene ningún plan en especial, pero que le gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Planea pasar por mí a mi departamento. Le doy la dirección y nuevamente se pone de pie -

- entonces cuando salga de mi trabajo, paso por ti -

- está bien, estaré esperándote – toma mi mano al igual que el día anterior y la besa por sobre mi guante, sonrío por la situación y se despide, levanto mi mano saludándola y nuevamente la siento alejarse no veo mi rostro pero imagino que mi sonrisa debe ser mas que evidente, es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy emocionada. Una nueva ráfaga de viento me congela es hora de volver. Tomo nuevamente mi bastón y comienzo el regreso a casa, y es increíble, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír. Es que realmente no esperaba una invitación de su parte por eso estoy tan excitada.

* * *

Llego al departamento y Mika me recibe como todos los días, pero para mi sorpresa mi hermana también esta ahí. No me molesta, es solo que no la esperaba.

- Misuzu ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –

- Teo viajo de emergencia, cosas del trabajo y me dieron la tarde libre en el mío, así que quise quedarme para hacerte compañía. - Uy no, ya imagino el discurso que me dará cuando le diga que saldré en la tarde. Sonrío y busco mi almuerzo en el refrigerador, mi hermana intenta quitármelo, quiere hacer todo por mi, la convenzo de que todos los días hago lo mismo y desiste. Durante el almuerzo estoy callada. Más bien nerviosa y no podría explicarle por qué, solo es una amiga que hice en el parque. No tiene nada de malo que se lo comente.

- estaba pensando en que podríamos salir de compras hoy en la tarde. ¿Quieres? Hace mucho que no salimos juntas de compras – me quedo en silencio, me encantaría salir con mi hermana pero, ya me comprometí con Haruka. Haruka... Que nombre tan bonito tiene. Viene a mi mente su voz y su risa. Recuerdo sus anécdotas y empiezo a reír.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Michiru? – vuelvo a reír, me sorprendo a mi misma.

- perdón – digo sin parar – perdóname Misuzu es que me acorde de algo y me causo mucha gracia – se queda callada supongo que esta intentando recordar que dijo que pudo haberme causado tal risa.

- Bien hermanita, a veces olvido que tienes este tipo de arranques -

- Disculpa – intento volverme seria, respiro profundo – hoy no podremos salir juntas, es que ya hice planes con alguien para hoy – Se queda callada. No se como interpretar esa señal.

- ¿Planes? Tu no tienes amigas aquí Michiru – golpea la mesa con sus dedos, hace eso cuando está pensando. - ¿con quien saldrás?

- Hice una amistad en el parque y me invitó a pasear, le dije que si, espero que no te moleste -

- ¿amistad? Michiru debes tener cuidado, no puedes confiar en la gente que conoces en el parque, Eres una joven muy bonita y tengo miedo de que te hagan daño -

- Es solo una amiga Misuzu, no tienes de que preocuparte -

- Ah, bien una amiga, ¿podré conocerla? – como siempre mi hermana se preocupa por mi, a veces exagera un poco, pero lo hace por que me quiere, si lo pienso bien, yo también me preocuparía en su situación -

- Por supuesto hermana, no tienes de que preocuparte, verás que es muy simpática, pasará por mi a las 5 de la tarde.

- Que bien, me quedaré mas tranquila si la conozco. – Sonreí y me puse de pie para levantar el plato de la mesa. Mi hermana continuo hablándome de lo feliz que le hacia que hiciera una amiga. No está acostumbrada a eso y siempre dice que me ve muy sola. A lo que yo contesto que no estoy sola, la tengo a Mika y a ella. Se ríe pero no la convenzo. Es cierto, me gustaría tener más amigas. Pero no se me da la sociabilidad. No puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Al cabo de un rato dejo a mi hermana en el living y me dirijo al baño. Abro el agua y espero arrodillada junto a la tina a que se llene, cuando al fin está lista, me sumerjo en el agua y abro la ducha. Me relajo y disfruto del baño. Adoro sentir el agua en mi piel y el sonido de las gotas que chocan con el agua que llena la bañera.. Olvido todo de un momento a otro, mi mente se va y me entrego a la calidez y tranquilidad que me provoca. Intento pensar en otra cosa pero no lo logro. Solo está Haruka y su risa contagiosa que no me deja. Siento deseos de estar con ella y abrazarla. Me detengo a pensar y suspiro. Esto es extraño, jamás me había sentido así, pero es difícil explicar por que me siento tan viva cuando la siento a mi lado. Un nuevo suspiro, sacudo mi cabeza para alejarla de mi. Me inclino hacia atrás y dejo que el agua me cubra casi por completo. No puedo evitarlo pero ésta es una de las circunstancias en las que pierdo la noción del tiempo. Suelo pasar largo rato aquí.

Mi hermana golpea la puerta y me pregunta si estoy bien. Luego de contestarle afirmativamente me dispongo a salir. Quiero estar lista cuando Haruka llegue. Me seco el cabello y al salir del cuarto de baño le pido a Misuzu que me ayude a escoger que ropa ponerme. Escogió un pantalón según me dijo, negro, con una blusa blanca, encima me pondré un jersey de color beige que, según mi hermana combina con el tapado del mismo color que usaré como abrigo.

- estas preciosa hermanita, eres tan delicada y bonita – me acaricia la mejilla, siempre me adula, me hace comentarios halagadores sobre mi cabello, mis ojos y mi forma de sentarme y moverme. Yo le digo que me siento y me muevo como se me hace mas cómodo pero ella insiste en que es algo natural. Aunque ni ella sabe muy bien a que se refiere con ese algo. Después de éso, le pido que me peine y le pregunto la hora.

- 16.30 – me contesta, ya falta poco y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, los mismos nervios que sentía en el parque cuando esperaba a que apareciera. Comienzo a mover mis manos inconcientemente. Mi hermana me acaricia la cabeza y me dice – ya cálmate que no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa -

- No estoy nerviosa – le contesto separando mis manos para aferrarlas a la silla. Ella se rie y se aleja de mi. Minutos después se acerca y me coloca una hebilla en el cabello.

- ahora si, estas perfecta – es una exagerada, pero así la quiero -

- gracias – me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar hacia la mesa donde tengo el estuche con mi violín – practicaré mientras espero, no te molesta ¿verdad? -

- ¿Cómo preguntas cosas tan tontas niña? – me río, se perfectamente que a mi hermana le encanta escucharme. Comienzo con mi allegro favorito. Con Misuzu como espectadora me animo aún más, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. Minutos después suena el timbre. Es ella, nadie más toca el timbre de mi casa. Mi hermana me pide que me quede donde estoy y toma el tubo del portero para indicarle que pase. Escucho que le indica para donde caminar cuando baje del ascensor y cuelga.

- Continúa – me pide. Estoy casi segura que está de pie junto a la puerta. Sonrío y obedezco. Comienzo nuevamente. Al sentir la puerta mi corazón da un golpe seco. Pero no me detengo. Intento interpretar de la mejor manera que puedo. Quiero sorprenderla. Que me vea haciendo lo que más amo en el mundo. Cuando concluye la pieza, bajo el arco y el violín y sonrío.

- Lo sé, es maravillosa ¿verdad? – es la voz de Misuzu, Haruka no contesta. Comienzo a caminar hacia ellas y me quedo de pie inmóvil cuando vuelvo a sentir su perfume.

- Buenas tardes Haruka – la saludo extendiéndole la mano.

- Permíteme decir que eres verdaderamente fantástica – me devuelve el saludo con la mano y mi hermana interviene.

- Lo sé, es una verdadera joyita, Bien Haruka, Bienvenida seas a la casa Kaioh. Yo soy Misuzu la hermana mayor de Michiru, ¿te ha platicado de mi? -

- Si un poco – contesta nerviosa o al menos eso parece -

- ya deja de observarla así, la vas a gastar – bromea mi hermana – bien, ¿a donde la llevaras? Te advierto que ella es lo que más quiero en el mundo y si llega a sucederle alguna cosa date por muerta – siempre me ha llamado la atención su modo tan directo de decir las cosas.

- Lo sé, prometo que la cuidaré como si fuera mía. Tengo pensado llevarla al muelle a ver el atardecer -

- ¿a ver? ¿Acaso estas bromeando? – A diferencia mía, mi hermana es muy susceptible en cuanto al tema de mi ceguera. El más mínimo comentario puede hacerla sacar de quicio.

- No lo tomes a mal, pero hay más de una manera de disfrutar ese momento del día. Contesta Haruka con seriedad. Me siento un tanto incomoda y no se exactamente que decir.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos – le digo extendiendo mi brazo para darle el arco y el violín a mi hermana. – Guárdalo por favor. – Lo toma y voy por el abrigo, la bufanda y mi bolso de mano. Nos disponemos a salir y mi hermana le dice con sequedad antes de que cierre la puerta.

- Cuídala y tráela temprano a casa. -

* * *

_¡Hola! bueno me sorprendio ver que tengo reviews jiji la verdad me pone contenta_

_gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les esté gustando._

_Le dedico éste y todos los caps a mi Viento, sabes que te amo por siempre. _

Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.


	3. Junto al mar

**Capitulo 3**

Bajamos por el elevador en silencio. Al salir comencé a caminar pero ella me detuvo por el brazo.

- Por aquí – me dice dulcemente y entrecruza su brazo suavemente con el mío, Me lleva hasta la vereda. Abre la puerta del que parece ser su coche y me ayuda a ingresar. Cierra la puerta sube al auto y lo pone en marcha. Me siento en calma, estando junto a ella. Solo puedo pensar en cuanto me agrada su compañía, aunque aun no me haya dicho ni una palabra desde que subimos al coche. No puso música así que solo siento el motor, el murmullo de los demás autos a nuestro alrededor y levemente su respiración. Descanso mi espalda en el asiento y sin darme cuenta lanzo un suspiro que llama su atención.

- ¿estas aburrida? - sacudo la cabeza y sonrío -

- no para nada, ¿a donde vamos? – le pregunto para sacar algún tema de conversación.

- vamos a mi casa - dijo que iríamos a ver el atardecer, bueno, es una forma de decir, no se que cara habré puesto cuando me lo dijo que se apresuro a decir – pero no te preocupes vamos a disfrutar de un bonito y tranquilo atardecer, llegaremos en unos minutos.- hizo nuevamente una pausa. y luego continuó - Michiru… - vuelvo mi rostro hacia ella, poniéndole atención - ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas personales?

- Por supuesto pregunta lo que quieras – Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, estoy nerviosa y no entiendo por que. Intento disimularlo.

- Bien, me has dicho que desde pequeña has perdido la vista ¿verdad? – Muevo la cabeza afirmándolo – y dime, ¿alguna vez te han dicho como es un atardecer? – pienso un momento…

- Si me lo han dicho. Intento imaginarlo pero en concreto se que solo el sol se esconde.

- Bien, hoy lo descubrirás de una manera diferente.

- de acuerdo – contesto con un poco de entusiasmo, entrecruzo mis dedos apoyando mis manos sobre mi regazo, no siento curiosidad por saber el por qué ahora será diferente, tengo la seguridad que a donde ella me lleve estaré a gusto y será especial.

- Dime Michiru… - hace una pausa y carraspea – dime, has salido con alguien alguna vez, quiero decir si… alguna vez te has…

- No, nunca – la interrumpo facilitándole el trabajo de hacerme la pregunta, me causa gracia que le de pena preguntarme eso – verás, como imaginaras fui a un colegio especial y sumado a eso no soy una chica sociable. Tengo dos amigas que viven en Cere pero a nadie más que a ellas. Nunca he tenido relación con ningún hombre, ni con ninguna mujer – ¡oh por Dios! ¿Qué acabo de decir? Nuevamente los calores se me suben al rostro, no por el hecho de que sepa que jamás he estado con nadie, sino por que no tenía ninguna necesidad de aclararle que tampoco había estado con mujeres. Es lógico, hombres y mujeres, nada más. ¡ay Michiru! no dejas de sorprenderme -

- Hubiese jurado que había miles de personas pretendiéndote – me dice con notada timidez, no puedo evitar reír ante su comentario

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – me encanta cuando sale con ese tipo de ocurrencias -

- Bueno, disculpa que lo diga, pero salta a la vista, en cuanto una persona te ve, eres una joven muy hermosa Michiru, aunque no lo sepas. Por eso hubiese jurado que había habido alguien especial en tu vida.

- Hasta ahora la persona más especial que ha habido en mi vida eres tú – de acuerdo ya no soy yo la que está hablando con ella. No se por qué digo las cosas que digo, no sé que estoy pensando. No entiendo por qué estoy actuando de este modo, hay un problema en mi, debe ser que me siento emocionada por ser la primera persona que se acerca a mi. Por mí y no por medio de alguien que conoce a mi hermana. Debo estar un poco alterada por ese motivo. Si, eso debe ser.

- Gracias bonita, si vamos a sincerarnos, también me pareces alguien muy especial, hoy cuando estaba en el parque te vi llegar, estaba sentada en la banca que ocupas siempre, sentí el impulso de ir hacia ti pero me contuve. No tengo una buena excusa, pero me puse de pie y me apoye en un árbol para ver que hacías. Me quedé observándote un buen rato, no me animaba a hablarte, temía incomodarte y no lo sé.

- ¿Estuviste viéndome mientras te esperaba? – pregunto sorprendida, me siento extraña, no hubiese imaginado que ella estuviera allí.

- ¿estabas esperándome? – abrí la boca para responder pero no pude contestarle. Yo no soy así. Realmente no entiendo que me pasa con ella. Me saca por completo de mi. Nuevamente sentía mis mejillas acaloradas.

- estabas esperándome – repite, genial ahora me siento aun más tonta – de haber sabido que esperabas por mi, me hubiese sentado a tu lado en el instante en que llegaste.

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿y por qué no lo hiciste? -

- Por que pensé que no me recordarías o no se, quizás te había caído mal -

- ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso? – espero respuesta pero no me contesta – Bien, parece que estamos faltas de comunicación – digo intentando aligerar un poco el clima. – Pero promete que la próxima me anunciarás cuando estés observándome - le digo con fingido enojo

- de acuerdo, lo prometo. – rie, adoro su risa, es tan particular. No entiendo por que a veces intenta aplacarla. - Ya falta poco para llegar - comenta emocionada, no la veo pero podría jurar que está sonriendo.

El auto se detiene aun en marcha y siento el sonido de lo que parece ser un portón abriéndose. Cuando se cierra comenzamos a recorrer un poco mas de camino y momentos después detiene el coche, se baja del vehiculo y abre la puerta de mi lado. Toma mi mano y me ayuda a bajar. Comenzamos a caminar por un sendero que parece ser de piedras, puedo sentir el crujido a medida que vamos avanzando.

Una ráfaga de viento sopla con fuerza. Mi cabello se alborota y mechones se me vienen a la cara, ella lo acomoda con su mano y entrelaza su brazo con el mío guiándome hacia un sitio donde el mar se siente más cercano y el viento aun más fuerte, ella se aferra a mi brazo y comenzamos a ascender por una escalera. Me pide que me detenga. Yo me quedo inmóvil de pie esperándola y oigo el chirriar de una puerta. Toma mi mano y me invita a continuar. Ingresamos y aunque leve aun se percibe el romper de las olas en la orilla al igual que el calor del sol.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto intrigada al sentir que el viento cesa por completo.

- Bueno verás, estamos en la casa de playa de mi familia. Es bastante amplia y estamos a unos 80 metros de la orilla. Ahora ingresaremos al mirador, mi madre adora el mar, disfruta de ver el amanecer y el atardecer en cualquier época del año, lógicamente en invierno hace frío, por eso ella mando a construir lo que es una especie de habitación con las paredes que dan al mar de cristal, es decir que es como si no hubiese paredes que interrumpan la vista, es como una enorme pecera, aquí hay una banca similar a la del parque, una mesita como la que tienes en el centro del living pero alta - Me acompaña y me sienta en la banca. Ella se acomoda a mi izquierda. Y toma mi mano – no te has puesto guantes, tus manos se resecaran – suavemente me río por su comentario, me parece muy dulce -

- eso no tiene importancia, es que prefiero sentir tu rostro así – le digo buscándola con mis manos. La acaricio, su piel es tan tersa, sus facciones delicadas, a mi parecer una de las personas mas bellas que he conocido, recorro con mi mano su cabello corto, suave como ella. Que extraña me siento, me da la sensación de que el corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. Vuelvo a acariciarla y ella cubre mis manos con las suyas. Las toma y las besa, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda. Sus labios, suspiro, quisiera tenerla así todo el día. Sintiendo sus manos, su piel y sus boca. Sonrío satisfecha, no podría pedir más nada para que un momento así fuera aún más perfecto. ¿o si?, no. Así está bien.

- Michiru… - me dice suavemente sacándome de mis cavilaciones. – Éste es uno de mis sitios favoritos en el mundo. Quería traerte, para compartirlo contigo. Cuando estoy feliz o cuando estoy triste, siempre vengo aquí. Miro el mar y pienso. Estamos sentadas en una banca que queda en algo similar a un balcón, como te he dicho cubierto por paredes de cristal, por lo tanto estamos a unos 4 o 5 metros de altura, ayer cuando nos despedimos busqué las características que tiene la ciudad de Cere, Puedo decirte por lo que leí que la arena de aquí es mas fina y un tanto mas clara que la de allí… no hay mucha gente en la playa, solo una mujer, con sus dos perros, supongo serán de ella por que van a su lado, uno es de color café y el otro color crema… ya veremos luego como haré para que interpretes los colores, la mujer va muy arropada, creo que está frío, pero no para tanto, se detiene y mira hacia el mar, como lo estamos haciendo nosotras. En minutos más el sol comenzará a descender por el otro lado, dejándonos al mar con reflejos anaranjados. Es sin duda mi momento favorito del día, por que luego comienzan a aparecer las estrellas. ¿Sabes como se distribuyen las estrellas en el cielo? – me sorprende con la pregunta.

- no, ¿como se distribuyen? – se levanta, busca algo y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Luego toma mi mano y la acaricia.

- Mira, tu mano es el cielo y éstas son las estrellas – me sobresalto al sentir un suave pinchazo que no me provoca dolor en la palma de mi mano. Seguido por otro y otro. Ahora entiendo lo que intenta decir. – En la oscuridad del cielo, las estrellas son pequeños destellos que se ven desde un sitio al otro, todo el cielo esta inundado de estrellas y se ven así, como pequeños puntitos que dan la sensación de brillar mas y luego apagarse por momentos. Es verdaderamente hermoso. Aunque el azul del cielo no se compara con el de tus ojos.

- Gracias – respondo un poco apenada, jamás nadie había hecho algo tan bonito como esto, me siento tranquila y en paz estando junto a ella. – Cuéntame más – le pido acomodándome mejor a su lado – Dime que más ves. – Ella continúa hablando y yo me limito a escucharla, aunque por momentos su voz me pierde y no presto atención a sus palabras. Solo la escucho y presto atención a cada movimiento que hace, me da la sensación de que mueve las manos, quizás esa es su manera de explicarse mejor. Mientras la escucho pienso, reflexiono y me extraña lo que siento por ella, solo un día, y ya no quiero dejarla ir nunca. Siento que podría morir en este momento. Sintiendo su respiración a mi lado, escuchando su voz. No hay nada más que pueda pedir.

- y en las noches más aun cuando llueve me dan ganas de caminar sobre la arena mojada, llegas a la orilla y hay muchas caracolas que arrastra la marejada. ¿has juntado alguna vez ese tipo de cosas? -

- cuando era pequeña con mi hermana – contesto con suavidad.

- Yo sigo haciéndolo aun hoy – se ríe, es tan linda su risa. Siento deseos de abrazarla. – Ya se ve muy poco del sol, se divisan apenas reflejos naranjas, pero allí están, las estrellas, ya comenzaron a aparecer. – la noto entusiasmada, realmente le encanta estar en este lugar.

- Gracias Haruka – le digo casi en un susurro -

- ¿de que? – me pregunta con el mismo entusiasmo con el que habla de las estrellas -

- por compartir este momento conmigo. Es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte el que quieras pasar una tarde con una chica como yo.

- Gracias a ti por acompañarme, siempre quise contemplar esto con alguien, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a la persona adecuada. Estoy muy feliz de vivir esto contigo. – nos quedamos en silencio, yo pensando en ella y en lo feliz que me hacen sus palabras, ella… daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasa por su mente. La siento tan cerca que casi puedo rosar su piel, lo sé, está frente a mí, siento su aliento. Y podría jurar que su corazón está tan acelerado como el mío. Suspira y se aleja.

- Quizás ya es tiempo de que vayamos volviendo, tu hermana quería matarme cuando salimos, si te devuelvo tarde me comerá viva.

- de acuerdo – le contesto, toma mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Al abrir nuevamente la puerta noto que el viento está aun más fuerte.

- quédate aquí un momento en seguida regreso – asiento y la oigo alejarse. Me quedo en la pecera gigante sola escuchando el mar. Momentos después abre nuevamente la puerta y me cubre con un tapado pesado.

- ¿y esto? – pregunto al sentir el manto peludo. Me impresiono un poco, era como tener a Mika encima.

- es un tapado de mi madre, cúbrete por que esta muy fresco afuera – obedezco y me acompaña hacia el coche, realmente estaba mucho mas frío.

* * *

En el trayecto de su casa a la mía, hablo animadamente de cuanta cosa le venia a la cabeza. Es muy divertida. Imposible no reírse si la tienes al lado. Al cabo de un rato Estaciona el auto, ingresamos al edificio y me acompaña hasta mi departamento, mi hermana estaba esperandonos.

- Hasta que llegas Michiru estaba preocupada. – se abalanza sobre mi y me abraza con fuerza.

- Ya, aquí estoy – le digo devolviéndole el abrazo con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿te trato bien? – siento deseos de ahorcar a mi hermana, Haruka esta aun en el departamento, ¿acaso no le molesta incomodarla?. No quiero que se sienta mal, no volverá a invitarme a ningún sitio si mi hermana sigue con estas actitudes.

- Si muy bien – le contesto y volteo hacia Haruka, tomo su mano. – Muchas gracias, ha sido un día maravilloso.

- Para mi también – me contesta. – Muchas gracias por acompañarme. Hasta pronto, Gracias Misuzu por permitirme salir con ella. – Mi hermana gruñe y ella se aleja cerrando la puerta. Me doy vuelta hacia mi hermana y sin poder contenerme le digo:

- ¿Por qué tratas así a Haruka? ¿estas mal? Ella es muy buena conmigo, no deberías tratar así a mis amigas -

- Mira, la verdad, no me cae bien esa muchacha, es muy – hace una pausa – tu eres muy inocente y no te das cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto desafiante.

- Que yo si puedo ver el modo en que te mira, puedo verlo en sus ojos, esa joven no quiere ser tu amiga –

- claro que si, hemos platicado mucho, es tierna, divertida y se preocupa por mi. -

- Repito hermanita ella no quiere ser sólo tu amiga, y no permitiré que ni ella ni nadie te dañe. Tu no eres el tipo de chica que ella busca. No eres así – siento como mi cuerpo se colma de coraje, me enojan sus palabras, me molesta que piense así -

- ¿y tú que sabes si soy o no el tipo para ella? – comienzo a caminar hacia mi cuarto, estoy verdaderamente furiosa. Antes de ingresar le digo calmada – seguiré viendo a Haruka, por que me hace bien estar con ella. Deberías alegrarte por mi, y por saber que encontré a alguien que a pesar de mi incapacidad se interesa por estar conmigo. -

- yo no quise decir eso Michi – me dice angustiada, lo sé, estoy furiosa y sin razón. Pero no quiero escucharla.

- No importa, Buenas noches Misuzu, hasta mañana. – entro a mi cuarto, me quito el abrigo y me recuesto en mi cama, estoy atormentada, me siento tan confundida que no se que pensar. Las palabras de mi hermana resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza. "ella no quiere ser solo tu amiga" ¿será cierto? Debo pensar bien las cosas. Pensar que es lo que yo quiero. Sea como sea, lo unico que deseo es volver a estar con ella como hoy.

* * *

_Bueno, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de ésta historia, de verdad agradezco cada uno de sus reviews,_

_me alegra mucho que les este gustando, yo pienso en Haruka y simplemente muero de amor._

_Espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Gracias a todos por leer.  
_


	4. Bajo la lluvia

_Muchas veces pensé que el amor a primera vista era solo un invento de los cursis poetas, que era algo que se oía en las canciones o se veía en las películas donde todo tiene un final feliz. Pero verán, yo, una chica que no creía en ninguna de estas cosas he caído en las fauces del amor. Lo veo como algo dramático, por que así lo es, por lo menos el amor que siento jamás será correspondido. Por que hay un pequeño detalle. Un pequeño gran detalle que me tortura, me enamoré de la mujer más bella, dulce y tierna que existe._

_Trabajo en la empresa constructora de mi padre, el edificio queda frente a un hermoso parque al que acudo cada día a la hora del descanso. Todo en mi vida transcurria con total normalidad, hasta que una tarde la vi. Se acercaba caminando con lentitud tanteando con cuidado el trayecto. Quedé inmóvil al verla tan sublime, la seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó en una banca a un costado del sendero principal. Esa vez, aquel día que la vi. Se robo por completo mi corazón. Al día siguiente la esperé. Apoyada donde siempre aguardaba el momento para verla llegar, cuando lo hacía me limitaba a observarla, ver sus movimientos, sus gestos al oir a los niños que pasaban, me fascinaba ver como disfrutaba de todo su entorno a pesar de... bueno, ella no puede ver con los ojos pero observa aún más con el alma, así mis minutos de descanso se iban observándola a la distancia bajo aquel frondoso árbol. Todos los días intentaba juntar el valor para poder acercarme, pero tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarme aún mas. Pero mis ansias por hablarle y contarle lo que siento fueron más fuertes y sin importarme lo que sucediera me acerque para verla. Y ese dia la conocí. debo admitir que sus ojos son más bellos al estar cerca suyo. Aunque no puedan ver la luz, brillan con fuerza y desprenden vida. No pude evitar perder la cabeza por ella. Asi fue que la invité a mi casa un día, quería que disfrutáramos un atardecer juntas, quise mostrarle como se ve una noche. Aún recuerdo la manera en que recorrió con sus manos mi rostro aquella tarde, la tuve tan cerca, su boca, deseaba besar sus preciosos y delineados labios. Me contuve, aunque estuve casi a punto de hacerlo. Creo que de haberlo hecho hubiese perdido su confianza, ella me ve lamentablemente solo como una buena amiga, no se da por enterada de que la amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma. Que cada vez que sus manos me rozan me estremezco por completo y deseo abrazarla. Solo eso, poder abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo junto al mio. No pido nada más, solo pasar junto a ella mis días, verla sonreír con mis malos chistes, emocionarse cuando le cuento de mis viajes y aventuras, escucharla hablar hasta de los mas mínimos detalles de su día. Nada más que eso, ni siquiera pido que me corresponda. Su hermana se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miro. Y me di cuenta que no le gusto absolutamente nada. Me da miedo perderle. Pero si ella no me echa de su lado, no me iré. Nadie puede hacer que me aleje, solo si ella me lo pide seré (o por lo menos intentaré ser capaz de hacerlo)_

_Luego de que su hermana me comiera con la mirada anoche, no volvimos a hablar, y es por esta razón que me encuentro en la entrada de su edificio, bajo la lluvia pensando en si entrar a verla o esperar a que ella me busque. Llevo más de media hora aquí. Y aún no se exactamente que hacer. Pero debo pensar rápido de lo contrario pescaré una pulmonía. Levanto la vista para ver la ventana del piso 13 en el que vive, recuerdo haber oído una canción alguna vez, que habla de un hombre que es feliz, solo por estar en la calle donde vive su amada. ¿Tan cursi me he vuelto?. No lo sé pero por ella no me importa volverme la persona mas cursi del mundo._

_Vuelvo a ver la entrada del edificio. Muevo las piernas sin control, supongo que por los mismos nervios que me dan al pensar en confesarme. Esperaré unos minutos mas. Si no la veo salir, entraré a verla. Si. Y le diré todo lo que llevo dentro._

* * *

He perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo caminando bajo la lluvia, gracias a las palabras de mi hermana no he podido dormir en toda la noche, en la mañana cuando la sentí partir me senté en la cama y me quede pensando un largo rato. Oía la lluvia golpear fuertemente contra las ventanas de la habitación. Aun así necesitaba un poco de aire, Tome un abrigo y salí del edificio sin rumbo... sus palabras resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero por más que lo pienso todo me lleva a la misma conclusión. Admito que he sido una inconsciente, no debí haber salido de mi casa de esta manera, más aún he perdido la cuenta de las calles y minutos que estuve caminando.

Suspiro y me recargo en una pared. Todo por haber estado distraída pensando en ella. Podría llamar por teléfono a mi hermana pero no. Luego se obsesionará con que no debo salir sola. La lluvia cae cada vez con más fuerza. No es buena idea seguir aquí. Me llevo las manos a la cara, no puedo creer haber hecho semejante estupidez. Es por su causa, ella me tiene confundida, me tiene pensando en su voz, en su piel cada momento. Luego de las palabras de Misuzu he llegado a pensar que quizás no este del todo equivocada. Más lo pienso y mas me convenzo, estoy enamorándome. Exhalo el aire que tenía acumulado en mis pulmones. Estoy enamorada de ella, la mujer más dulce, delicada, amable, divertida e inteligente que hay. Quien en solo pocos dias sin darse cuenta entro en mi alma, la lleno de luz y me hizo sentir las cosas más fantásticas y maravillosas.

Me separo de la pared, me quedo inmóvil pensando que rumbo tomar, podría dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vine... volteo y comienzo a caminar con lentitud. Me enojo conmigo misma. No me gusta molestar a las personas, pero deberé preguntar en donde estoy exactamente. Me detengo un momento. Siento a mi alrededor como los coches se cruzan unos a otros sin descanso, el sonido ensordecedor de los motores me tiene aturdida. Por si fuera poca el agua que cae me salpican los charcos de agua que se forman en la calle al pasar. Cansada de la situación me dispongo a dar la vuelta nuevamente y siento como una persona choca conmigo.

- Disculpe - digo con timidez -

- No hay problema - responde amablemente.

- ¿ podría ayudarme? quisiera saber en que calle estoy. -

- Por supuesto, ¿estas perdida? - me contesta el hombre con voz suave - Mira, recién salgo de la oficina, quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? no creo que puedas conseguir un taxi en un dia como este.

No se que hacer, tiene razón, será imposible conseguir uno, pero tampoco puedo subirme a un coche con un desconocido. No se que hacer.

- Entiendo perfectamente que tengas miedo, pero puedes estar segura que no te haré nada, mira, allí viene Cata, ella es mi compañera de trabajo, puede acompañarnos para que te sientas mas segura. No te muevas de aquí - Muevo la cabeza confundida intentando asentir, escucho como el hombre se aleja unos pasos y le pide a Cata que lo acompañe, sonrío con un poco de ternura al oir al señor decirle "parece que la niña es ciega y está un poco perdida". A ella no la escucho hablar, pero siento a ambos acercarse. Alguien me toma del brazo.

- No te preocupes linda, mi amigo es tan timido con las mujeres hermosas que jamas se atreveria a tocarte, llevo dos años intentando conquistarlo y aun no me ha hecho caso -

- Cata, no te pedí que vinieras para eso - dijo el con fingida molestia -

- Dime, ¿donde vives?, te acompañaremos hasta tu casa y tienes mi palabra de dama que este hombre no te tocará un pelo. - sonrío, se que ella intenta tranquilizarme, aunque sean muy amables no debería subir al coche con dos extraños, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ellos.

- Muchas Gracias - digo tomándole el brazo a Cata -

Durante el trayecto ambos no cesaban de bromear, he tenido suerte al encontrarme con estas personas. Cuando nos acercamos a la calle de mi departamento. Cata me describe la entrada y le pide al caballero que estacione para ayudarme a bajar. Al despedirse me abraza con familiaridad y vuelvo a agradecerles el enorme favor que me han hecho. Cata me pregunta si puedo entrar sola o necesito de algo más pero me niego. Vuelvo a agradecerle y doy media vuelta para dirigirme a la entrada del edificio.

Llego completamente bañada a la puerta de entrada, puedo sentir que hay gente refugiándose de la lluvia junto a las paredes del edificio. Busco la llave en mi bolso pero no logro encontrarla. Pienso en Haruka y me pongo nerviosa. Sigo buscando y no encuentro la llave. es cuando recuerdo que las deje en el bolsillo de mi saco. Resoplo molesta. Me desconozco por mi forma de actuar. Abro la puerta y me dispongo a entrar cuando siento su voz.

- Michiru - me dice ¿está nerviosa? -

- ¿Haruka? - respondo con sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarla -

- ¿donde estabas? - me pregunta - no deberías estar caminando bajo la lluvia puedes enfermarte - se acerca a mi, extiendo mi mano buscando su rostro -

- estás mojada, ¿estabas esperándome bajo la lluvia Haruka? - no me doy cuenta del tono de mi voz, temo que he sido brusca. Hace silencio, la noto nerviosa - ¿sucede algo?

No me dice nada, no entiendo lo que le sucede aunque me gustaría hacerme una idea. Quiero hablar, quiero decirle lo que pasa por mi mente. Quiero decirle las cosas que siento. Pero no logran salir de mi boca las palabras.

- ¿quieres acompañarme? - la invito a entrar, pero solo se siente silencio, su respiración y las gotas de lluvia que caen como si nada mas en el mundo existiera que nosotras dos.

- Michiru... - me acaricia la mejilla, el contacto con sus manos me estremece, siento que cada milímetro que recorre provoca innumerables cosquilleos. Se acerca a mi. Siento su aliento muy cerca, sus labios comienzan a rozarse con los mios, se detiene esperando seguramente a que me aleje, pero no tengo intención de hacerlo. No se mueve, la siento, pero no se mueve. No se que hacer. Hasta que no puedo mas con mis ansias y aún sin saber si desea lo mismo que yo me acerco más y la beso. Junto mis labios con los suyos y ella permanece inmóvil, comienzo a asustarme, no se si habré hecho lo correcto, comienzo a sentir miedo, estoy a punto de alejarme cuando siento su brazo rodeando mi cintura, me toma con un poco de fuerza y me presiona contra ella. Nos fundimos en un largo beso, no hacen falta las palabras, puedo sentir como ella siente lo mismo que yo, sin darme cuenta, al besarla confirmo lo que tanto dudaba. Me enamoré de ella. Rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y la beso con más ganas. Deseo más, siento que nada me alcanza. Sólo somos ella, la lluvia y yo. El resto del mundo existe, pero para mi no tiene importancia. Desde este momento, mi alma, mi vida y mi corazón le pertenecen por completo.

* * *

Bueno, se viene el diluvio universal actualice dos fics en un dia jajajajaj verán las cosas que hace el amor

feliz de la vida les cuento que me casaré con mi Haruka (siii, estoy feliz enterense jajaja)

A ver si puedo hacerme mas tiempo y escribir mas seguido mis historias, no crean que los he olvidado es que entre una cosa y otra uff se me complica, pero aquí me tienen.

Mi amada guerrera te dedico este y todos los capitulos... Gracias por insistir para que escriba (agradezcanle a ella)

Espero les guste y tambien poder escribir pronto una actu.

Gracias por apoyarme y Gracias por sus comentarios. Sepan que sin ellos no hubiese seguido n_n


	5. Nuestro Comienzo

_Lentamente va separándose de mi, quisiera retenerla para seguir sintiendo el contacto de sus labios con los míos, pero se aleja. Al abrir los ojos toma mi rostro entre sus manos y las desliza suavemente por el. _

_- ¿Me acompañas? - me dice antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho - No nos hará bien quedarnos aquí - emito un leve sonido intentando modular un "si". Supongo que aún estoy nerviosa por todo. Ella da media vuelta y abre la puerta del edificio. La sigo y sin darme cuenta me encuentro a solas con ella en su departamento. No diré que es la primera vez que estoy en una situación __así. Al contrario, he estado muchas veces antes con distintos tipos de mujeres, pero ahora, al encontrarme con la persona que hace que mi corazón enloquezca, vuelvo a sentirme igual o más nerviosa que la primera vez. Y no por que pretenda hacer algo con ella sino que con solo verla me estremezco por completo. - ¿Quieres beber algo? - me pregunta quitándome de mis cavilaciones._

_- no, gracias- le contesto. Si no fuera por que tengo las manos congeladas a causa de la lluvia diría que me sudan por los nervios, observo a mi alrededor y admiro la simpleza y pulcritud del ambiente; un delicado aroma a vainilla se siente en el aire me distraigo para verla quitarse el abrigo con facilidad, sus movimientos tan seguros y confiados me hacen dudar por momentos de su incapacidad, me sonríe para luego decirme:_

_- Vamos, quítate esa ropa mojada, ven por aquí.- se acerca a mi, me toma de la mano y comienza a llevarme hacia el cuarto. Me suelta dejándome de pie en el umbral de la puerta, se dirige al enorme placard y comienza a buscar en él, nuevamente se acerca a mi con unas prendas y me las entrega._

_- quítate la ropa mojada voy a prepararte el baño, no quiero que pesques un resfriado por haberme esperado bajo la lluvia. - sonríe nuevamente e ingresa al que parece ser el cuarto de baño de su habitación, oigo el agua de la ducha y su voz que retumba encerrada - ¡no te demores!, no tarda nada en calentarse el agua - al salir vuelve a buscar ropa en el placard, yo, aun aqui no me quito nada _

_- no me digas que tienes vergüenza Haruka desvestirte aquí, si quieres salgo de aquí y te espero en el comedor.- titubeo por un momento y al fin logro decir _

_- No es necesario, pero, tu deberías tomar un baño también, estás aún más mojada que yo - y es cierto, su ropa está completamente empapada, no debería observar estos detalles, pero la ropa se ajusta tanto a su hermoso cuerpo que es inevitable - mejor tu tomas el baño primero, yo aquí me quedo esperándote. - ella sacude la cabeza._

_- De ninguna manera, eres mi invitada, insisto en que tomes una ducha caliente y luego iré. - Yo refunfuño un poco, pero ella insiste. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro bajo el agua, las calidas gotas recorren mi cuerpo templandolo, de repente me siento totalmente relajada. Revivo mentalmente el momento en que la besé. Vuelvo a sentir su dulce sabor, la suavidad de sus labios. Es como si fuese realmente un sueño el que ella me haya aceptado. Es perfecto, hermoso y no puedo hallarme a mi misma de tanta felicidad. Es un sentimiento que jamás experimenté. _

_- ¿Haruka? - golpea la puerta suavemente con el puño cerrado._

_- ¿Si? - digo mientras me enjuago el cabello a toda velocidad._

_- ¿Prefieres el té o el café? -_

_- Té - contesté e inmediatamente oí que se alejaba del baño. Sonreí para mis adentros, si llegara a esperarme con un té bien caliente cuando salga de aquí me casaré con ella. Vuelvo a reirme de pensar en la idea de que michiru sea la mujer perfecta y termino de lavarme. No pdría explicar si fue una sorpresa o si era lo que realmente esperaba cuando salí y tenía sobre la mesa de noche una taza de té con una rebanada de pastel._

_- Bébelo para que termines de entrar en calor, me daré una ducha rápida y estaré contigo. - tomó su ropa y se acercó a mi para entrar al baño, al pasar por mi lado sentí el impulso de tomarla del brazo, ella se detiene y voltea el rostro hacia mi lado con una expresión entre sorpresa y sonrisa. Me acerco suavemente y le doy un fugaz beso en los labios. Ella sonríe y continúa su camino a la ducha. No cierra la puerta, pues me encuentro aún de pie en ella, doy un paso adelante y a mis espaldas siento que la empuja para que se cierre pero no alcanza a hacerlo. En medio de una lucha__ interna pienso si darme la vuelta o dirigirme a la cama a tomar el te. Mis códigos de "caballerosidad" me impiden darme la vuelta para observarla sin su permiso, bajo la vista y volteo para ir asentarme en la cama._

_Me siento sutilmente en el esponjado colchón de mi dulce debilidad, acaricio el cobertor y observo las almohadas que están encima de éste, los tonos son todos de la gama aguamarina, combinan a la perfección con sus ojos y su cabello. Levanto la barbilla para beber el sorbo del té y casi me trago la taza al ver por el pequeño espacio que queda de la puerta entreabierta el cuerpo perfecto y majestuoso de una sirena. No fue mi intención, juro que no fue mi intención, pero por más que intento correr la vista a un lado, no puedo, me el modo en que su ropa cae al suelo, y la observo, completamente desnuda, se apoya en la pared y se posa bajo el agua, no distingo con claridad cada gota que roza su piel pero puedo sentir que las envidio con toda mi alma. Tan bella, tan serena. Intento correr la vista, hasta que lo logro, aunque esa imagen se que no podré quitarla de mi mente por un buen tiempo. me siento hacia el otro lado, evitando así el volver a verla. Me preparó el té, definitivamente me caso. Bebo un sorbo del té verde ¿acaso ésta chica puede leer mi mente?. Sonrío y me encuentro a mi misma de una manera que me es difícil explicar. Definitivamente estoy enamorada. _

_Mi mente queda en blanco por unos instantes, es cuando la veo salir con el cabello mojado sobre sus hombros, con una bata de baño nada mas que deja ver tan sensualmente su cuello. Camina lentamente hacia mi y se sienta a mi lado._

_- ¿tomaste tu té? - me pregunta con dulzura._

_- Sí, muchas gracias estaba delicioso.- desliza su mano acariciando el cobertor, imagino que busca la mía y la extiendo para posarla sobre la de ella._

_- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo tenía deseos de encontrarme así contigo. Cada noche cuando me acostaba, lo único que deseaba era que estuvieses a mi lado para poder abrazarte. Que compartiéramos este sitio, poder sentir tus manos, tu rostro, tu aroma, ése que desprende tu piel, tan natural y tan tuyo. - Pienso realmente que ni en mi más hermoso sueño estuve en una situación así. Se acerca a mi poco a poco, buscando mi boca o eso presiento. Quisiera tomarla en mis brazos y unirme a ella. Pero temo estar precipitándome. - Desde el primer día has sido especial Haruka, desde el primer día no dejo de pensarte, no dejo de sentirte aquí - me dice llevándose la mano al pecho. Tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás imaginé, y te lo agradezco, por que no me importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante. Estos días a tu lado han sido los más hermosos. No quiero separarme... - no lo resisto, me acerco a ella correspondiendo a la búsqueda de sus labios, y comienzo a besarla con suavidad, ella y sólo ella decidirá lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante. Por ningún motivo quisiera alejarme de su lado._

* * *

** Taraaaan! volvió Mariel... Este es un aperitivo para el siguiente capitulo, ustedes diganme si quieren Lemon, o prefieren una historia mas romantica sin lemon XD**

**Además quería informarles que no abandoné mis fics, sino que los dejé en stand by por falta de tiempo, pero de a poco iré actualizando. Mas ahora que tengo Notebook wiiii. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! son los que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero les guste este cap y espero que me digan como quieren que siga esta historia.**

**Mil besitos a todos los que me leen! y hasta la proxima.**


	6. Mi primera vez

Recuerden:_ Cursiva = perspectiva de Haruka_ y letra normal de Michiru.

**Capitulo 6**

_La tomo por la cintura para recostarla sobre la cama, ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos. Dejamos de besarnos y me coloco a su costado. La veo tendida, y me parece estar alucinando, su cuerpo desnudo aún semi húmedo cubierto únicamente por el albornoz que me deja ver sus piernas perfectamente torneadas. La recorro con la vista y sin poder evitarlo veo el escote que me muestra la bata, deseosa de que yo descubra su cuerpo por completo. Ella busca mi rostro nuevamente ésta vez con sus manos. Las tomo en el trayecto y beso su palma._

_-Eres hermosa – Al ver sus ojos me cuesta creer que no puedan percibir luz alguna. Ella sonríe. – eres realmente hermosa Michiru._

_-Tú eres hermosa – me dijo sonriendo, se acurrucó escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, se ve tan tierna e indefensa, la rodeo con mis brazos y le beso la cabeza para luego apoyar mi mentón sobre su sien. Desearía hacer tantas cosas con ella, la deseaba, si, pero si me quedaba abrazándola toda la noche sin que nada sucediera no iba a importarme. El sentirla a mi lado, estrechandola en mis brazos, sentir su respiración calmada en mi cuello. No, no me molestaría en absoluto. Podría estar así toda la vida. La siento temblar y me fijo en ella._

_-¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó preocupada -_

_-No – contesta tomándome con fuerza de mi batín. No entiendo que le sucede, solo atino a abrazarla con mayor intensidad. Nos quedamos en silencio. Solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana del cuarto. – Es hermoso estar así contigo. – me dice con suavidad. – No podría tener frío si estas a mi lado. Me gusta sentir el calor de tu cuerpo. – ella se inclina hacia atrás separándose un poco de mi. Lleva sus manos a mi rostro inclinándome hacia ella para que nuestros labios vuelvan a encontrarse. Nos unimos en un beso entremezclado de dulzura y pasión. De a poco voy notando como me envuelve un calor inmenso. El cuerpo comienza a temblarme de pies a cabeza. Comenzamos a acelerarnos, ella me toma con fuerza y sube su pierna derecha en mi para atraerme hacia si. Me sorprende su acto pero no estoy concentrada como para ponerme a pensar en esas cosas. Acaricio su pierna intentando ver su cuerpo al igual que ella con sus manos a mi. Me inclino un poco mas hacia ella y comienzo a quitarle la bata que hace tantos momentos me estaba provocando. Ella a su vez desliza la mía por mis hombros. Segundos después nos encontramos las dos completamente desnudas. Me apoyo en mis brazos para no hacerle peso y me coloco encima de ella. Me acerco lentamente a su rostro para percibir mejor su aroma, rondando alrededor de su oreja comienzo a besarle el cuello. Bajando un poco más hacia su pecho. Ella me toma del cabello. El estar a punto de hacerle el amor es algo que sobrepasa a mis expectativas. Me detengo un momento a observarla y me dejo caer abrazándola con todo mi cuerpo._

_- ¿Qué sucede Haruka? ¿Por qué te detienes? – me pregunta desconcertada – ¿Hice algo mal?_

_- No – me apresuro a decir – volviéndome a su lado. Paso mi brazo por debajo de su nuca para poder abrazarla y quedamos recostadas de costado frente una a la otra. – Es que te amo Michiru. Se que no me entiendes. Pero realmente te amo. - Ella se queda en silencio acariciándome el pecho con ternura. – Para mi sería muy fácil tomarte ahora mismo y hacerte el amor. Créeme que me sobran ganas de hacerlo. Pero no corresponde que lo hagamos._

_- Pero yo quiero – empezó a decirme -_

_- Es que me gustaría que fuera algo especial. No algo casual. No se si me explico. El tenerte así conmigo ya me hace feliz. – Michiru frunció el ceño y se acomodó nuevamente apoyándose en mi. – Sonrío. Realmente amo a esta mujer. Se que ella también tiene ganas pero comprende mi postura. – ¿tienes frío? – le pregunto y mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación; tomo el cobertor por encima de ella y la cubro por su lado. Tomo el extremo que esta a mi lado de la cama y me cubro por mi parte. Nos quedamos abrazadas en silencio. La siento acomodarse nuevamente. Me pierdo sintiendo el aroma que desprende su cabello. Escucho su respiración suave que se vuelve melodía en el ambiente combinándose a la mía Nunca creí sentir algo parecido. Escuchando la armonía que desprenden nuestros cuerpos comienzo a quedarme dormida._

* * *

Despierto un tanto confundida pero no tardo en recordar lo que sucedió, nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Me encuentro acurrucada a su lado descansando mi cabeza en su hombro, siento su respiración apaciguada y lanzo un leve suspiro. Al sentir su piel levanto suavemente mi brazo, con mi mano recorro su torso desnudo con delicadeza. No sé muy bien que debería hacer en una situación asi, esperaba que ella me mostrase el camino que debo recorrer. Pero siguiendo mis instintos lo único que deseo es besarla, que me tome en sus brazos y haga de mi lo que desee. Quizás sea un poco promiscuo de mi parte, pero cuando me acaricia, cuando posa sus manos sobre mi, siento unos deseos irrefrenables de abalanzarme sobre ella. Recorro su atlético vientre con la yema de mis dedos y lanza un suspiro. ¿estaría mal despertarla? Aunque me haya dicho que no, se que ella siente lo mismo. Vuelvo a subir por su abdomen para detenerme en la línea de su seno. ¿Debería detenerme aquí? Envuelvo con mi mano el pecho que descansa a la vera de mi rostro. Como invitándome a deleitarme con el sabor de su piel. Dudo un momento que hacer. Acaricio con cuidado el contorno de su seno dibujando su imagen en mi mente. Me acerco a el para envolverme con el aroma que desprende su piel. Ese aroma tan suyo hace que mi cuerpo responda a el. Acaricio suavemente su calmado pezón con mis dedos, me acerco a el y luego de inhalar su perfume lo rozo con mis labios, abriéndolos lentamente para sentir su sabor al principio de ellos. Me detengo por un momento. No se si este bien o no lo que deseo hacer. Pero no puedo resistir la tentación de sentirla. Con timidez deslizo mi lengua sobre el pezón, y lo rodeo con ella. Deslizo mi lengua hasta el vértice superior de su seno para ascender lentamente a su cuello. Ella adormecida comienza a moverse. Momento que aprovecho para acomodarme mejor a su lado y quedar con mi rostro sobre el suyo. Me quedo un momento en silencio y la siento despertar.

– ¿Michiru? –me dice con voz adormilada. No se si pedirle permiso o no, pero mi cuerpo comienza a responder por si solo. Busco su boca para unirla a la mía. Siento su aliento frente a mí.

– Quiero – es lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Con delicadeza saboreo su labio inferior para luego repetirlo con su labio superior, siento su lengua que responde instintivamente a mi contacto. Al parecer el sueño comienza a disiparse. Sonrío al notar que ella responde a los llamados de mi cuerpo.

– Ámame – le susurro antes de besarla con tranquilas ansias. Ella responde con dulzura, siento su delicioso gusto, y me inclino aún más sobre ella. Siento que me toma con sus manos por la espalda y mi piel se eriza. Aumento sin darme cuenta la intensidad del beso; comienzo a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. Siento un calor enorme que me recorre desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies, haciendo especial hincapié en mi entrepierna, Ella abre sus piernas y yo deslizo la mía entre las suyas. Rozando mi intimidad con su muslo derecho. Este contacto hace que el enorme calor se convierta en inmensas llamaradas que se desprenden de mi cuerpo. Me acomodo sobre ella y le tomo el rostro con mis manos. No sé con exactitud lo que estoy haciendo, pero mis deseos de que me posea son más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. Sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda con suavidad. Mis sentidos se agudizan. Puedo notar como mi piel se eriza, su respiración se acelera, mi corazón enloquece y ya no tengo control de mi cuerpo. Separo mis labios de los suyos, sonrío y comienzo a recorrer su cuello con roces intermitentes de mis labios. Al llegar al lóbulo de su oreja jugueteo con mi lengua para luego hacer un camino de pequeños besos hasta su boca nuevamente. Ella me detiene. Me abraza con fuerza haciéndome caer sobre su pecho. No entiendo muy bien su reacción hasta que me dice a media voz.

-Eres mucho más de lo que siempre imagine. - Me gusta sentir sus brazos fuertes alrededor mío. A su lado mi cuerpo parece pequeño y delicado. El suyo es fornido aunque femenino. Me toma con ímpetu aunque sin hacerme daño, como si tuviera miedo de que me escapase. Al entender su actuar, me relajo y me dejo descansar sobre ella. Escucho su corazón que late con fuerza, sus latidos capturan mi atención hasta que comienza a deslizar su mano hacia mi pierna. Me quedo inmóvil un momento y todos mis sentidos parecen volver a encenderse. Ella me acaricia por el muslo y aprieta suavemente mi trasero. Y la siento lanzar una pequeña risa. – No te dejaré ir nunca sirena mía – Me incorporo sobre ella y le respondo con una sonrisa

–No quiero ni siquiera que pienses en dejarme ir. – me vuelvo sobre su boca para continuar con nuestra entrega mutua. De a poco nuestros cuerpos comienzan a subir aún más de temperatura, mi ansiedad crece a la velocidad en que se mueve mi cadera sobre su pierna rozándome y sintiendo su piel en mí. Sus manos recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que son capaces de alcanzar. Ella se alza para tomarme mejor y comienza a lamer mis senos con ahínco. Su lengua rodea mi pezón erectandolo aún más y sensibilizando mis zonas. Una corriente me recorre directamente desde los pechos hacia mi zona intima que me late con fuerza. Comienzo a mecerme instintivamente sobre ella que a su vez mueve su pierna presionando ese lugar tan especial. Me hala con suavidad al tiempo que me susurra "ven". Me toma por la cintura y con un suave movimiento me recuesta en la cama. No entiendo como lo hizo pero quede por debajo suyo. Me gusta estar a su merced. Sus manos recorren con ternura la longitud de mis piernas. Mis brazos rodean su cuello. Siento la tonicidad de su cuerpo y me siento aún más atraída a ella. Su cálido aliento me recorre el cuello, no me besa, reconoce mi cuerpo y mis reacciones frente a cada una de sus acciones. Me encanta sentirla sobre mí, sentir el peso de su cuerpo y sus movimientos tan suaves al principio, rozando mi intimidad con la suya, solo puedo percibir la humedad que desprendemos de nuestros cuerpos. Con su vaivén me invita a abrir aún más mis piernas. Desciende por la línea de mis senos hasta llegar a mi obligo, su boca y su mano van a la para hasta llegar a la zona a la que nunca nadie había logrado llegar. Por un momento mi mente se queda en blanco, no sé con exactitud lo que pretende hacer, no me importa mucho tampoco solo es curiosidad, me siento extraña pero feliz, de entregarme a la persona con la que deseaba estar. Acaricia mi cintura por los lados. Baja suavemente hasta tomarme por los glúteos y me acomoda. siento su aliento tan cerca de mi punto sensible que mi piel se eriza. La siento suspirar. Nuevamente el aire caliente que desprende de su respiración me pone aún más ansiosa. Solo deseo que sacie la sed de ella que siento en este momento. Estoy a punto de pedirle que haga algo cuando siento la humedad de su lengua, tan suave y cálida que se mueve suavemente en el punto exacto donde me hace perder la cordura. Comienzo a sentir de a poco como mi cuerpo se eleva, me recorre un enorme calor por la espalda y mi mente se vuelve liviana. Es como si todo lo que me rodeara desapareciese. Ella saborea con gozo del elixir que despido mientras lo único que puedo atinar a hacer es tomar los cobertores con fuerza. Deseo gritar, siento unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla, sus movimientos se vuelven más ligeros, siento que estoy a punto de tocar el cielo y se detiene. Recorre con su lengua desde mi centro hasta mi cuello. Llegando a mis labios con ansiedad, me toma y me besa con ímpetu, mis manos ansiosas por devolverle un poco del placer que me acababa de otorgar buscan su centro. Llego a ella y acaricio sus labios húmedos con suavidad, siento un gemido ahogado por el beso que ninguna de las dos pretende cortar. Comienzo a mover mi dedo mayor en su punto con timidez, ella acompaña mis caricias con leves movimientos de cadera, vuelvo a sentirla gemir. Me encanta que lo haga. Me gusta provocarle placer. Me gusta que disfrute conmigo y por mi. Satisfacerla es el único propósito que tengo. Y sentir que con solo mis instintos la hago gozar me da una sensación de total plenitud. La siento mas ansiosa cada vez y cuando había pensado que ya había terminado conmigo vuelve a invadir mi intimidad con sus gráciles dedos. Masajea de arriba abajo el interior de mis labios hasta llegar al punto erecto y tieso que tantas sensaciones provoca. Pierdo mi concentración y dejo de masajearla. Al sentir sus movimientos rápidos en mí. Sin detenerse la siento decirme entre jadeos.

-¿Puedo? - a lo que contesto con un tímido asentir de mi cabeza. No entiendo muy bien hasta que la siento descender aún más hacia mi interior e introducir uno de sus dedos en mí. Siento un pequeño tirón en mis adentros pero pronto esta sensación se convierte en algo extremadamente placentero. Mis ansias se acrecientan con el correr de los segundos. Sus movimientos se van acelerando a medida que mi desesperación lo hace. Con fuerza me aferro a su espalda. Siento que no puedo más, mi mente se nubla, es como una fuerza que quiere salir. Algo muy dentro de mi explota y de pronto me siento un poco agotada. Busco su rostro con mis manos y sonríe. Puedo sentir su excitación en su respirar. Sé que ansía más y me acomodo un poco para continuar lo que había dejado inconcluso. Me inclino hacia ella dejándola de costado, con mis manos atraigo su rostro hacia mi y la beso con dulzura. Deslizo la yema de mis dedos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pezón, jugueteo un momento con él, y disfruto de sus ahogados gemidos en mi oído. Continuo el camino hacia el centro de su excitación y comienzo a acariciar su clítoris duro y erecto. Ella emite un leve quejido. Me preocupa el molestarla o hacerle daño. Pero ella se apresura a decir.

-Hazlo por favor, quiero sentirte en mi – entremezclando dulzura con pasión obedezco con una sonrisa y continuo con mi labor. Es maravilloso el sentirla disfrutar conmigo y por mi. Su respiración agitada, su pulso acelerado y su cuerpo acalorado hacen que a la par suya disfrute de darle placer. Es difícil para mí el hacer algo en lo que no tengo experiencia, pero sigo mi intuición. Sus gemidos incrementan mis ansias y me incitan a aumentar la velocidad, mientras ella acompaña mis movimientos con vaivenes suaves de su cadera. El aire se vuelve más intenso, su respiración se entrecorta y por un momento se queda en silencio para acabar con un ahogado grito. Se acomoda sobre mi descansando en mi hombro. Vuelvo mi mano subiéndola por su espalda. Para terminar acariciándole suavemente la nuca. Ella lanza un suspiro.

- No tienes idea de cuánto había soñado este momento. – me dice con suavidad al tiempo que se acomoda a mi lado. – Ven. – me dice acomodándome entre sus brazos. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. - ¿Sabes? – me dice acariciando mi brazo desnudo. Jamas pensé sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti Michiru. Nunca imagine que una persona se convirtiera en lo mas importante que existe para mi en tan poco tiempo – sonrío y aspiro el aroma invade el ambiente, aquella mezcla extraña y maravillosa producto de ambas.

- Para mi eres mucho mas que eso Haruka. – le digo con total sinceridad. – No podría pedir nada mas que descansar en tus brazos.

- Ni yo mi preciosa sirena. – Me besa en la frente y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, mi cuerpo pierde su fuerza al tiempo de relajarme y comienzo a quedarme dormida. –

* * *

**_Bueno, a pedido de mi amor que quería que YA subiera este cap aqui esta._**

**_Asi que el "despues de" queda para el proximo cap._**

**_amor este capitulo es todo tuyo._**

**_Para los que leen, espero no decepcionarlos._**

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen mis escritos. _**


	7. Una mala jugada

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Una mala jugada_**

_Abro los ojos lentamente. La lluvia cesó y el sol se ha ocultado por completo. Ella descansa a mi lado. Le beso la frente y me detengo a pensar por un momento lo hermoso y maravilloso que ha sido. Me sonrío. Y sin darme cuenta vuelvo a abrazarla por que me siento feliz. Feliz de sentirla mía. Pero me temo que debo irme. A menos que me invite a pasar la noche con ella. Me detengo a pensar un momento._

_- ¿Es demasiado pedir el quedarme esta noche? – le susurro. Pero ella no contesta. Esta profundamente dormida. Decido entonces levantarme para prepararle algún aperitivo. Con lentitud quito mi brazo de debajo de su nuca y le acomodo la almohada para que no se sienta incomoda. La observo por si acaso se despierta sin querer pero luego de un suspiro continúa durmiendo. Me cubro bien con la bata, tomo las dos tazas que habíamos ocupado antes y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Comienzo a buscar con la mirada la tetera. La encuentro encima de la mesa de cocina. Al lado de la caja que parece ser donde se encuentra el té. Pongo a calentar el agua y comienzo a recorrer con la vista el departamento. La cocina el living y el comedor son parte de un solo ambiente. Separada la cocina de éstos dos últimos por una barra tipo bar. Las paredes están vacías. No hay cuadros. No hay Tv, sin embargo, hay un equipo de música importante. Me acerco a él y comienzo a leer los títulos de los cds que se encuentran ordenados a su lado. No me sorprende el encontrar una increíble colección de música clásica y ópera. Además de algunos misceláneos y música celta. Debo admitir que me agradan muchos sus gustos. El silbido de la tetera me quita de mis cavilaciones. Me apresuro a llegar rápidamente para poder apagarla antes de que la despierte._

* * *

_Comienzo a preparar el té. Estoy cargando de agua la segunda taza cuando siento la cerradura de la puerta. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. La puerta se abre y es la hermana de Michiru que llega a la casa por alguna razón. Su sorpresa es aún más grande que la mía al verme sólo cubierta con la bata de baño de Michiru en su cocina. Hace un gesto de extrañeza con el rostro y camina directamente al dormitorio sin decirme una palabra. Sus ojos se siembran de furia. Puedo notarlo. La sigo por miedo a que pueda hacerle o decirle algo. Pero se detiene al umbral de la puerta para observar lo mismo que yo. Michiru se encuentra recostada boca abajo, dejando ver su espalda desnuda. Me ruborizo sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Pensé que la despertaría y le diría cosas pero me equivoqué. Me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia la entrada del departamento. Toma aire con una inhalación profunda y comienza a hablar._

_- Yo sabía que algo tramabas con mi hermana. Lo sabía. Sin embargo no esperaba que ella se dejara convencer tan fácilmente. No te diré nada salvo que esto no volverá a ocurrir. No quiero que le arruines la vida a la persona mas importante para mi. Eres una aprovechada. – me dijo con tono calmo._

_- No soy aprovechada – le repliqué – amo a tu hermana. De verdad la amo. Y quisiera que entendieras que ella siente lo mismo por mi. Si realmente la quieres nos dejarás ser felices. – ella se ríe y mira hacia otra dirección._

_- Y tu quieres que te crea – dice sarcásticamente. – No permitiré que Michiru esté con alguien como tú. La has confundido. Ella jamás ha estado con nadie. Es vulnerable a las personas de tu calaña que se aprovechan de las jovencitas inocentes. –_

_- Estás muy equivocada – le digo con tranquilidad – y con el tiempo te demostraré que haré feliz a tu hermana. – me miró con altivez se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta. Yo estoy inmóvil, contrariada por lo que acaba de suceder. Pensé que Misuzu armaría un escándalo. Pero aparentemente no lo ha hecho. Intranquila pero aliviada de que se haya retirado vuelvo a terminar de preparar el té. Al finalizar vuelvo al cuarto, y dejo las dos tazas en la mesa de noche. Me acomodo a su lado y comienzo a repartir cariñosos besos en su cabeza. Ella se queja un momento y me empuja con su mano para que me aleje. Sonrío al notar su reacción. Y vuelvo a acercarme. – Despierta – le digo suavemente al oído. – te he traído algo.- ella remolonea un poco y luego se da vuelta hacia mi lado quedando con sus senos al descubierto mirando en mi dirección. Nuevamente mis hormonas desearían continuar con lo sucedido anteriormente. Pero mi mente me dice que no. Me controlo a mi misma y le cubro el pecho con las sabanas._

_- Preparé té – le digo acariciándole el rostro. Ella me sonríe. -_

_- Ahora me levanto. – Me dice incorporándose.- Quiero mostrarte algo. -_

_- No hay problema, lo harás luego de que tomes lo que te he traído y te abrigues – me sonríe con dulzura. Se sienta en la cama y le alcanzo la taza.- Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Luego ella me dice._

_- ¿Sabes? Me siento muy cómoda contigo. No se como decirlo, pero me da la sensación de que contigo puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin que me juzgues._

_- Jamás te juzgaría. – le digo con total sinceridad - ¿Cómo se puede juzgar a alguien perfecto? – ella se ríe. – Eres perfecta, por lo menos para mi. Y eso es lo que me importa. Me alegra que te sientas cómoda conmigo. Yo siento lo mismo. – Le acaricio la mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa. Me extiende la mano para entregarme la taza. Yo apoyo la mía también en la mesita y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios. La observo unos momentos y ella se levanta de la cama. - ¿Qué es eso que quieres mostrarme? – Le pregunto intrigada._

_- Mi talento – me contesta sonriente. Se pone de pie y camina desnuda hacia el armario que se encuentra frente a la cama. Venus moriría de envidia si viera la esbelta belleza innata de esta criatura. La admiro embobada mientras toma ropa del primer cajón y comienza a vestirse. Para mi sorpresa, toma además de su ropa interior un vestido color turquesa, se lo coloca y toma los zapatos que están guardados en el último cajón de la cómoda. Se ve radiante y hermosa. Abre el cajón pequeño de la cómoda y toma un cepillo para peinar sus cabellos aguamarina. Yo me limito a observar el desborde de belleza de ésta mujer. Pensé que me diría que yo también me vistiese pero se limita a decirme "Sígueme" y camina hacia el comedor. Al seguirla noto que encima de la mesa de centro del living se encuentra un estuche. -_

_- Siéntate Haruka – me dice poniéndose delante del sofá. Yo obedezco gustosa ansiosa por lo que quiere demostrarme. Toma el violín del estuche, el arco y se acomoda. – Ésta noche quiero regalarte mi canción favorita. – Antes de que comience a tocar me siento completamente maravillada. Su postura es regia, su delicadeza todo me envuelve antes de que toque si quiera la primera nota. Suspira y comienza a sonar la melodía. Yo la observo, siento como cada nota de su melodía se entremezcla con mi alma. Puedo sentir como me habla sin necesidad de palabras, puedo entender lo que me dice con el simple hecho de sentir lo que está interpretando. Una profunda emoción me embarga. Y al finalizar la pieza lo único que deseo es tomarla en mis brazos y jamás dejarla ir. Ella sonríe y Aún permanezco inmóvil. - ¿Lo entendiste? – me dijo al fin. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura para besarla levemente. – ésa es tú canción Haruka. – Me dice con dulzura - Se llama fascinación. Habla del amor, un amor que es más fuerte que una misma. Del que aunque intentes escapar ya no se puede. Et je crois à toi comme au bonheur suprême. C´est plus fort que moi, je t´aime._

_- No sé que me acabas de decir. Pero también te amo. – le digo. Ella sonríe. -_

_- Creo en ti como la felicidad suprema, es más fuerte que yo. Te amo. – y me derretí, lo único que le faltaba a ésta mujer era hablar en francés. No mentía yo cuando le dije que era perfecta. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza. – ¿Te quedarás ésta noche? – me dijo de repente. Yo dudé un momento. No por que no quisiera quedarme, sino por que temía que Misuzu llegara a la mañana siguiente y me volviera a ver allí. No sabía si decirle o no sobre lo que había sucedido con su hermana. Prefería evitarle problemas. Por lo menos esa noche la pasaría fuera. Aunque estaba consciente de lo difícil que sería estar alejada de ella luego de lo que había sucedido esa tarde._

_- Me temo que no, No por que no quiera, sino por que tengo miedo de traerte problemas. – le digo con sinceridad. Al notar su cara de desilusión intento componerlo – ¿Te parece si paso a buscarte mañana al mediodía y almorzamos juntas? – ella duda un momento pero al parecer piensa en lo mismo que yo. Asiente con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Me iré de aquí una vez que te hayas acostado._

_- de acuerdo – me dice poco convencida. Vuelvo a pedirle que toque otra melodía para mí. Y me complace con una perfecta interpretación del capricho 24 de Paganini. Al finalizar las otras dos piezas que le pedí luego de la segunda, la acompaño para que se ponga la ropa de cama. Y así poder vestirme con mi ropa un poco húmeda aún. Intento convencerla de que se acueste pero se niega. Me acompaña a la puerta. Y me despide con un beso._

_- Mañana te paso a buscar. – ella sonríe y asiente. Vuelvo a besarla y contra toda mi voluntad me despido. – Gracias por todo.- le digo para luego irme._

_Al salir, me doy cuenta de cuan difícil se me esta haciendo últimamente el alejarme de ella. Quisiera quedarme a su lado todo el día y toda la noche, pero lamentablemente llevamos poco tiempo para eso. Sé que es demasiado pronto, algún día, estoy segura que viviremos juntas, y podré tenerla a mi lado el tiempo que pueda y quiera._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mi hermana me despierta con efusividad.

- Buenos días hermanita ¿como estas hoy? – me pregunta -

- Muy bien, ¿y tú? – no me responde, pero por su tono de voz la noto animada.

- Necesito que me acompañes a buscar unas cosas a la casa de mamita suegra – me dice

- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto intrigada.

- Lo que pasa es que quiero pedirle unos consejos, ya sabes. De pareja. – Me dice con timidez – por eso quiero que me acompañes.

- Está bien, pero, ¿Cuándo volveremos? es que tengo cosas que hacer. -

- No te preocupes, por eso te desperté bien temprano, para volver temprano también, supongo que antes del mediodía. Debo preparar el almuerzo. – Eso me tranquilizo. No quería faltarle a Haruka.

- Si es así no hay problema Miz – Dije – prepárame el desayuno mientras me visto. – le pido

- Ya está listo, no te preocupes. – Me estiré con pereza, quería seguir en la cama, después de todo, anoche me dormí muy tarde. No tenía sueño, supongo que es normal sentir estas cosas luego de la primera vez, pero no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Y viendo que Misuzu madrugo para venir a verme, fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho.

Luego de desayunar termine de arreglarme, tomé el estuche de mi violin, sabia que si salia con mi hermana era probable que me aburriera. Mas aun si ibamos a visitar a su suegra. Solo había ido una vez al lugar y había sido uno de los encuentros más aburridos de mi vida. Por lo que mi gran amigo siempre era buena compañia.

Durante el trayecto en el auto mi Miz me comentó cuales eran sus planes, me dijo que mi cuñado ultimamente andaba un poco estresado y que estaba planeando algo especial para el aniversario de su boda que se festejaria en mas o menos un mes. Yo no sabía muy bien que decirle, solo le desee lo mejor. Luego se puso a contarme acerca de las cosas de la casa y que habia comprado unas nuevas plantas para el jardin.

- Que bien - le dije - me gusta tu jardín tiene un aroma delicioso. -

- Por supuesto, lo cuido muchisimo - me dijo enegica. Y luego siguió con su monologo.  
Durante el trayecto lo unico en lo que podía pensar era en las manos de Haruka, tan suaves y finas. Podía volver a sentirlas recorriendo mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar ruborizarme ante mis pensamientos, era como si tuviese miedo de que mi hermana se diera cuenta de lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior. Por suerte estaba tan concentrada en su parte de la historia que no se dio cuenta de las cosas que podian llegar a pasar por mi mente.  
unos veinte minutos despues llegabamos a la casa de la suegra de Mizu, era una casa costera, al bajar del auto pude sentir el aroma del mar.

No podia decir que me desagradaba el lugar por que seria mentira, me gusta por que es tranquilo y me puedo ir por ahi mientras mi hermana conversa, siempre sin alejarme mucho, ya que no conozco el lugar muy bien.

Luego de que tomamos un te con la Señora Hutch, se quedaron conversando y yo me retire del lugar después de unos minutos para ir a tocar el violin a la orilla del mar. ¿Acaso habia algo mas vigorizante que el mar mezclado con una armoniosa melodía? a mi parecer no lo había.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estuve practicando, pero cuando comenzó a darme un poco de frío volvi hacia la casa a buscar a mi hermana. Golpeo la puerta de la cocina y la señora Hutch me abre. Le pregunto por mi hermana y me responde que se ha retirado por una emergencia.

- ¿Como que se ha retirado por una emergencia? - pregunto nuevaente sin poder creer lo que acaba de decirme.

- asi es hija, la llamo mi jimmy por telefono le pidio que lo fuera a buscar inmediatamente. No te preocupes que no es nada grave.

- ¿Pero como pudo irse sin mi? - dije asustada, no solo por que mi ella me habia dejado en el medio de algun lugar sola sino que sabia que Haruka

iria a buscarme y yo no estaria, por ningun lado.

- Señora tiene que ayudarme debo regresar a mi casa. ¿Donde estamos exactamente?

- Estamos en un balneario. Es un barrio bastante exclusivo y no hay movilizacion solo la privada.

- y ¿Usted no podría llamarme un taxi? -

- ¿hasta tokio? imposible linda, no hay taxis por el lugar, uno deberia venir a buscarte y llevarte de vuelta y lamentablemente no conozco ningun numero.

- ¿entonces? ¿Como volveré a mi casa? -

- Tu hermana vendrá a buscarte mañana. - me dijo acarciandome la mejilla - no te preocupes.

Pero nada me tenia mas intranquila. Estaba en la casa de una desconocida, lejos de mi ciudad, sin mis cosas, solo con la compañia de mi violin y lo peor de todo lejos de Haruka. Estaba desesperada, me sentia atrapada. Y más aún decepcionada de mi hermana que me había dejado alli. Pero lamentablemente no tenía nada más que hacer. La dama no quería decirme en donde estaba y no parecía querer ayudarme a volver.

* * *

_Pase a buscarla por su departamento a las doce en punto. AL llegar al lugar, golpeé la puerta pero nadie abrio. Pensé que quizás había salido, por lo que me quedé en la entrada un rato esperando a que volviera._

_Al pasar la hora y media esperando comence a impacientarme. Insistí en golpear la puerta pensé que quizas se habia quedado dormida y no habia escuchado. Me sente en el piso apoyando mi espalda en la puerta. No sabia que podría haberle sucedido. Me extrañaba y me preocupaba el que no me contestara. Hasta que una voz me llamo por mi nombre haciendo que me recorriera un frio en toda la espalda._

_- Misuzu - fue lo unico que pude decir al ver a la hermana de Michiru de pie a mi lado. Sus ojos violetas me lanzan una mirada penetrante que hacen que me ponga de pie de inmediato. Parecía sentir un fuego inmenso en su interior._

_- ¿estás esperando a Michiru? - me pregunta con seriedad - Si es así ella no vendrá, se ha ido. Asi que olvidate de ella._

_- ¿Que estas diciendo? - no podia creer lo que mis oidos escuchaban. ¿Como que michiru se había ido? ¿a donde? estaba en shock __- ¿Cómo?¿a donde se fué?¿cuando?¿por qué?¿donde puedo encontrarla?_

_- ¿Y piensas que te voy a decir donde encontrarla? - si la lleve de aqui fue precisamente para que tu te alejaras de ella. Asi que mejor vete olvidando de mi hermana._

_- ¿estas hablando en serio? ¿Como puedes hacerle esto? - le digo furiosa -_

_- es mi hermana y debo protejerla de personas como tu. De todas las mujeres en el mundo tu tenías que meterte justo con ella. Es muy joven y confiada, es lo unico que tengo y no quiero que le hagan daño. _

_- Yo no quiero hacerle daño. Yo amo a Michiru de verdad. La amo tal cual es. _

_- Te cansarás de ella y luego la dejarás con el corazón roto. No quiero que sufra - me dice cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mas tranquilo.- ella solo me tiene a mi. Debo cuidarla. _

_- Puedo jurarte que yo la protejeré, la amaré y la defenderé de todo y de todos Misuzu._

_- entonces, Demuestrame que realmente la mereces.-_

_- ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? dime donde esta por favor. -_

_- No lo haré. Si pasado el tiempo sigues con la misma conviccion. Deseando estar con ella con la misma intensidad que ahora. Entonces te diré a donde la he llevado.- No sabía que decir, hiciera lo que hiciera ella no iba a decirme donde la tenía. Debía buscarla por mi cuenta._

_- Lo haré. Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mi Misuzu.- le dije más tranquila. entendia su postura y tenía el derecho de protegerla, a su manera, aunque estuviese mal, pero queria protejerla. - te demostraré que puedes confiar en mi para cuidarla, pero la encontraré antes de que tu me digas donde esta. Y no la dejaré ir jamás, te lo puedo asegurar._

_- Eso lo veremos Tenoh. - dijo la mujer de cabellos cobrizos y se alejó del corredor para subir al ascensor. Yo por mi parte empezaría a buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra hasta dar con la mujer de mis sueños._

* * *

_**Bueno al fiiiin actualice este fic que a mi parecer es el mas tierno de los que tengo jeje**_

_**es tan lindo y tan lleno de miel.**_

_**no todo podia ser color de rosa para estas dos. pero veremos que hace la rubia para encontrar a su preciada violinista en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**saludos a todos! y nos veremos proximamente en adorable y tres bendiciones n_n**_


	8. Buscándote

**_Dedicado a todos los que han venido leyendo y a quienes me alientan a continuar con sus comentarios._**

* * *

**_Recuerden: letra Normal perspectiva de Michiru... Cursiva, recuentos de Haruka _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_Buscándote_**

Me encuentro sentada en el sofá del living. La Señora Hutch es muy amable conmigo. Esta viendo una especie de tele serie Aparentemente la protagonista está con problemas similares a los míos. Aunque lógicamente no puedo comprender muy bien la historia por que es el primer capitulo que escucho. La Señora me va poniendo al día de cada acontecimiento y me comenta el porqué de la situación de cada personaje aunque a mi no me interese en absoluto. Es una mujer muy cordial. Y pareciera querer hacerme sentir como en casa. Estoy comenzando a temer que me quedaré más tiempo del que quisiera aquí y eso me intranquiliza bastante. Lanzo un suspiro y la señora parece notarlo.

- No te preocupes por nada linda – me dice aprovechando los comerciales de su novela – mi nuera te estima demasiado y lo único que quiere es protegerte. – al decir estas palabras pude comprender lo que había sucedido. Misuzu se había enterado. Y quiso alejarme de Haruka. Yo sin darme cuenta caí en su trampa. - Yo cuidaré de ti hasta que ella venga a buscarte – continúa dejándome aún mas intranquila - Quiero que te encuentres tranquila. Ésta es tu casa. Puedes hacer lo que gustes aquí y pedir lo que necesites. Eres de mi familia. No lo olvides.

Su tono de voz era cálido y gentil. Podía sentir que había sinceridad en sus palabras. No podía culpar a nadie por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo a mí. Me había manejado de manera incorrecta. Ninguna de las personas que estaban a mí alrededor actuaban de mala fe. Sólo eran una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados. A pesar de todo lo único en lo que puedo pensar en este momento es en Haruka. En la decepción que debe haber sentido al no encontrarme y tengo miedo. Un miedo terrible de perderla

- Señora Hucth – le pregunto -

- Llámame Mamina hija, no somos tan lejanas como para que me trates de señora -

- de acuerdo, Mamina, ¿Porqué Misuzu me dejó aquí? ¿Qué le ha dicho? -

- Bueno, no voy a mentirte – empezó a decir. – Me llamó anoche muy preocupada por ti. Me dijo que había alguien que andaba rondándote y que la tenía intranquila. – aquí fue donde confirmé que sabía lo que había sucedido con Haruka el día anterior, pero no me había dicho nada. - Me pidió que por favor pudieses quedarte aquí por mientras ella puede acabar con ésta situación – Sentí como una punzada me atravesaba el pecho. El hecho de pensar en no volver a verla me destroza el alma. No puedo aceptarlo. Pero no sé que hacer para salir de aquí.

- ¿usted no puede decirme al menos en donde estoy? – pregunto con mi último halo de esperanza. Ella se queda en silencio por unos instantes.

- Lo siento mi niña, pero no puedo hacerlo. – me dice poniendo fin a la conversación. Sentí como un balde de agua fría la noticia. Confirmaba mi temor de pasar un tiempo indefinido en un lugar desconocido, con una desconocida. Realmente me sentía acorralada.

* * *

_Aún me encuentro sentada en la puerta de su departamento. Tomándome la cabeza con mis manos deliberando que puedo hacer para encontrarla. Me resulta increíble el pensar que lo único que sé de Michiru es que su apellido es Kaioh y que su hermana se llama Misuzu. No tengo mayor conocimiento sobre su familia. No sé si tienen otras propiedades, si conocen a gente en algún sitio especifico. No sé por donde comenzar a buscarla y eso me está desesperando. Levanto mi vista al techo. Observo el color marfil y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Lo primero que podría llegar a optar sería a contratar un detective privado. Si había algo bueno de pertenecer a los Tenoh era de seguro que los medios económicos no me causarían problemas para poder contratar hasta el mismo Poirot si así lo quisiera. Empezaría por buscar al mejor detective y conocía a alguien que tenía muy buenos contactos._

_- Buenas tardes Pa – dije ingresando a su oficina -_

_- Oye – me dice bruscamente - ¿Te has dado cuenta que hace dos días que no te presentas en la oficina? – _

_- ¿dos días ya? – digo sin darme cuenta. El suelta los papeles que tiene en las manos y me hace una señal para que me siente delante suyo. Yo tomo la silla y doy la vuelta con ella alrededor del escritorio para sentarme a su lado._

_- ¿Qué te sucede Ruka? Te conozco muy bien y eres la persona más responsable puntual y cumplidora que conozco. Sé que has vuelto a la casa por breves instantes, pero por tu mirada, puedo notar que algo te sucede. – Si había alguien en el mundo que me conocía ese era Kiyoshi Tenoh, o mejor dicho mi padre. - ¿Tienes problemas amorosos?_

_- Algo así – contesto un tanto ruborizada -_

_- Cuéntame, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - _

_- Pues… Puedes ayudarme. Pero no se cómo empezar a contarte lo que ha sucedido._

_- Puedes empezar por el principio. – me dice acariciándome el rostro. Suspiro profundamente y comienzo a hablar luego de que él pide dos cafés a la secretaria._

_- Conocí a alguien hace un tiempo. Es la mujer más hermosa que existe pa. No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Es tan perfecta que me cuesta creer que es real._

_- ¿Y ella no te corresponde? – me pregunta con naturalidad. Mi padre sabe de mis preferencias desde que soy pequeña. Fue la primera persona con quien lo hable y se ha convertido en un verdadero amigo. Ha sido mi fiel confidente desde siempre. _

_- No, al contrario. Ella siente lo mismo por mi. El problema es que su hermana mayor no lo permite. Y se la ha llevado lejos. _

_- Haruka ¿Cuántos años tiene? – me preguntó alarmado -_

_- tranquilo, tiene mi edad. Pero Misuzu la engañó. Se la llevó y no se donde encontrarla. Necesito tu ayuda pa. – El frunció el ceño. Se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a murmurar. _

_- No entiendo como puedes caerle mal a alguien si eres un encanto hija. Llamaré a Shichiro. Él sabrá que hacer. No te preocupes, la encontraremos y sino – Hace una pausa - La hallaremos de todas formas. – me acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza. _

_- Gracias pa – le digo mientras me acaricia el cabello. – de verdad necesito encontrarla. Sino creo que me volveré loca._

_- Tranquila, debe ser muy especial ésta niña para tenerte así. Jamás te había visto tan interesada. -_

_- Papá, es la mujer de mis sueños. De verdad. – le digo con firmeza, él me sonríe.–_

_- Entonces no te preocupes – me tranquiliza – moveremos mar y tierra si es necesario para encontrar a mi futura nuera. Le sonrío y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_Momentos más tarde mi padre me confirma que Shichiro, el mejor investigador del país. Había detenido sus otras investigaciones por esta nueva emergencia de la joven desaparecida. Pero yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a ver que podría suceder. Tomé mi coche y salí a recorrer las calles. No tengo una pista no tengo hacia donde ir, no se por donde comenzar y realmente estoy desesperada. No puedo contar con que Misuzu me diga donde está. Pero podría seguirla para ver a donde va. - Si. Eso haré. – me digo y conduzco hacia el edificio donde vive Michiru. Ella me contó que su hermana vivía por allí cerca. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Shichiro. Supongo que debe saber por lo menos el domicilio de Misuzu. _

_- Aló ¿Shichiro? – _

_- ¿Quién? – me dice secamente el hombre._

_- Yo, Haruka. – _

_- Ya, ¿Qué necesita Señorita Tenoh? Estoy trabajando en lo suyo, pero debe darme un poco de tiempo aunque ya he encontrado algunos datos sobre la familia de la joven._

_- ¿De verdad? - _

_- Así es, usted no le ha dicho a su padre el nombre de la damisela ¿Cierto?_

_- No, pero ¿Por qué?_

_- Bien, eso se lo explicaré personalmente. ¿Qué necesita?_

_- Necesito saber donde vive la hermana de Michiru._

_- Vive muy cerca de ella, en Eitai Dori 633, departamento 404_

_- Muchas gracias, por favor Shichiro, encuéntrala. – dicho esto colgué y me dirigí al lugar._

_Al llegar al lugar esperé por unos momentos, ansiosa a ver si lograba verla y al cabo de una hora y media la vi salir. Se subió a un automóvil azul eléctrico. Y comenzó a conducir. La seguí por un buen rato. Se detuvo en un estacionamiento y le entrego una caja a un caballero. Él se retiró con un saludo y ella continuó su camino. Fue al supermercado, a la farmacia y luego a la peluquería. Pero ni una señal de ella. Ni de donde podría estar._

_Vuelvo a mi casa decepcionada. Atravieso la enorme sala para subir las escaleras e ir a mi habitación. Me dejo caer en mi cama sin encender las luces. Me siento sumamente cansada es como si al saber que no está todas mis fuerzas hubiesen abandonado mi cuerpo. Tengo la esperanza de que Shichiro me pueda ayudar. Pero no soporto la idea de pensar que ella me extraña y me necesita. Y yo aquí. Sin hacer nada por ella. ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola? ¿Dónde puedo buscar? Realmente no sé que hacer. Me recuesto en mi cama y observo la luna creciente a través de la ventana y lo único que deseo es que ella esté bien y tranquila. Que sepa que iré a buscarla. Que la estoy esperando y que la extraño como no se imagina. Pensando en su sonrisa y en el azul profundo de sus ojos me quedo dormida._

* * *

Es mi primera noche fuera de mi departamento. Mi hermana me ha enviado un poco de mi ropa y la señora Hutch me preparó una habitación especialmente para mi. Todo se me hace difícil. No conozco el lugar y no me siento cómoda intentando conocerlo por lo que prácticamente me quedo inmóvil la mayor parte del tiempo por miedo a voltear o romper algo. Quisiera poder salir y preguntarle a cada una de las personas que pasen donde estoy, como puedo volver o pedirles que la llamen. Pero no me permiten salir de la casa. Me siento prisionera. Aunque la señora es muy amable siento que ella es mi carcelera de todas formas. Mientras me recuesto en esta cama desconocida, pienso en ella y en como estará, que pensará de mi. Daría cualquier cosa por que estuviera conmigo en este momento. Me siento muy sola y quisiera llorar con todas mis fuerzas pero algo me lo impide. Quizás es la esperanza de saber que ella me encontrará. Sé que me buscará y vendrá por mí. Sólo debo tener paciencia y hacerme la buena hasta que encuentre un momento oportuno para huir o un taxi o algo que me aleje de aquí y me lleve con ella.

* * *

_La seguí al día siguiente y al siguiente y ninguna novedad, al parecer la abandono por ahí y no ha vuelto a verla por que la he seguido, he ingresado a cada uno de los sitios a los que ella ha ido y no he obtenido ninguna respuesta. Shichiro no ha avanzado casi nada. No tienen más propiedades ni familiares. No la han internado en ningún hospital ni refugio ni nada por el estilo. Así que he llegado a pensar que quizás este en el mismo departamento de Misuzu y no la deja salir. Por lo que en este momento me dirijo hacia allí como todos los días. No quiero imaginar si llegase a estar asustada, sola o quien sabe como. No puedo entender como su propia hermana pudo haberle hecho una cosa así. _

_Me anuncio en conserjería y comienzo a caminar hacia el piso 4 departamento 4 según mi lógica. Golpee la puerta suavemente. Sabía que ella no estaba así que me atreví a golpear con más fuerza. Pero nadie contesto. – ¡Michiru! – la llamo volviendo a tocar con fuerza._

_- ¿No comprendes que no hay nadie adentro? – me pregunta con su inconfundible voz._

_- Sólo quiero saber si ella esta en tu departamento. – contesto con firmeza_

_- ¿me crees tan tonta como para dejarla aquí? _

_- Dime donde está, por favor – le pido con total sinceridad, ella se ríe. -_

_- ¿Sabes? - me dice adoptando un tono mas amable – yo soy de las personas que creen en el destino – hace una pausa, me observa con sus ojos amatista y no se muy bien que sentir. - Sé que las cosas no se dan de casualidad. Si tu me demuestras que mereces estar con mi hermana, que la cuidarás y que su destino es estar juntas no me opondré. Pero no te dejaré el camino fácil. Ella es mi tesoro. Y voy a cuidarla de quien sea. Búscala y si luego de un tiempo tu interés no disminuye ni un ápice, entonces quizás deba aceptarlo. _

_- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para convencerte de que soy sincera contigo? -_

_- Haz lo que tu creas correcto Haruka. - concluye – Con permiso - me dice haciéndome a un lado para ingresar a su departamento. Me dejo de pie junto a su puerta. No me moví por unos instantes. Pensando en los cambios repentinos que tenía esta mujer. _

_Volví decepcionada a mi casa. Otro día más sin saber de ella. Otro día más sin sentir sus manos, sin su dulce sonrisa, sin esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules que me consumen. Otro día que me hace desesperarme aún más._

* * *

Han pasado 25 días desde que mi hermana me trajo a este lugar. No he tenido ninguna noticia de Haruka. No tengo mi teléfono celular. No se donde estoy y la extraño infinitamente. Mi único consuelo es el estar en un lugar donde me cuidan y me acompañan. Mi hermana le comento a Mamina que Mika está extrañándome seguramente al igual que yo a ella. Pero Misu la está cuidando bien. No ha querido hablar conmigo, seguramente por que piensa que le reclamaré lo que ha hecho. Pero estoy tan decepcionada que no pienso hacerlo.

He adquirido una nueva rutina. Todos los días, luego de desayunar, tomo mi violín y salgo a caminar acompañada de Shiyo y Naru, los perros de la señora Hutch. Paseamos unos momentos por la orilla, luego me pierdo en las notas de mi mejor amigo y regresamos a la hora del almuerzo. Aunque cada vez estoy comiendo menos, el no saber nada de ella me enloquece. No siento deseos de nada y me siento impotente por no poder solucionar ésta situación por mi misma.

Sólo estamos Mamina y yo, ella me ha contado que su marido vive en Londres, y que no se hablan mucho aunque no están divorciados. Ella me contó que es japonesa, al igual que toda su familia, su bisabuela era princesa de Japón, y estaba casada con un empresario importante, por lo que fueron heredando diferentes propiedades en donde reparte su tiempo a lo largo del año. Siempre almorzamos las dos, y debo admitir que es una linda sensación la de compartir con alguien todos los días el almuerzo, hacía mucho que no tenía ésta sensación de familia .

- ¿Quieres un poco más hija? - me pregunta con su habitual tono de voz.

- No, muchas gracias. - le sonrío

- Tienes el apetito de un pajarito. - Se queda en silencio - ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija. - me sorprendió el comentario, no sabía que tuviera una hija.

- ¿de verdad? No sabía que tuviera una hija Mamina.

- Ya no la tengo – responde con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – la tenía, hace muchos años. Pero por un capricho de mi marido ya no está con nosotros. - no supe que decir. Sólo me quede en silencio. Supuse que tendría ganas de desahogarse, entonces continuó - Se llamaba Eleonore, como su abuela paterna. A diferencia de mi niño ella tenía un porte cien por ciento inglés. Su cabello era castaño claro y tenía unos ojos color azul profundo como los tuyos. Desde pequeña ella tuvo pasión por los animales. En especial, por los caballos. Tanto así que se convirtieron en su pasión. Practicaba endurance, una disciplina bastante exigente, ella tenía un caballo al que amaba. Se lo había regalado James para su cumpleaños numero 5, pero Candice sufrió un accidente debido a sus años y debió dejar de practicar con él. Ella entró en una depresión y había pensado en dejar de competir. Pero Jim no se lo permitió, el la adoraba y hacía todo lo que ella le pidiera. Era conciente del talento de Elie entonces se propuso conseguir el mejor ejemplar para que su hija. Lamentablemente consiguió uno, que no era de mi agrado aunque era maravilloso al solo verlo. Era un caballo de ensueño, pero muy inestable. Era nervioso y mañoso. Él estaba convencido de que Eleonore lo amansaría, lo haría igual que a Candy pero nunca sucedió. En una competencia el caballo se asustó por una rama que había en la pista y ella salió volando por encima de él. Cayó mal. Y eso fué todo. - dijo para luego hacer silencio.

- Lo siento mucho Mamina -

- Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar con James salvo para asuntos referidos a mi niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?

- 24 -

- ella era un año menor que tú cuando se fue – le dediqué una triste sonrisa, conocía el sentimiento del vacío. - Ella era igual que tú. Comía poquitito. No quería subir de peso, yo siempre la reñía por eso. - No supe que contestarle. Simplemente sonreí. Y terminé mi comida. Al finalizar el almuerzo procedo a mis prácticas diarias.

Hoy parece haber mucho viento. Me dirijo como siempre a la orilla del mar, sin embargo me empuja como si quisiera devolverme a la casa. Obstinada me acerco al agua y me dispongo a tocar como todos los días. El viento así, me recuerda al día fresco en que la conocí. Sin darme cuenta una lagrima se me escapa como ya es habitual. El sonido y el aroma del mar me recuerdan a ella, el viento me recuerda a ella y la arena suave en mis pies hace sentir mi alma desnuda.

- te extraño Haruka - susurro acomodándome en el suelo. Aunque la arena me golpea con fuerza, me niego a volver a la casa. Shiyo se acerca a mi y me golpea en el rostro con su hocico frío. Le sonrío y acaricio su cabeza. Estos últimos días ellos han sido los únicos amigos que he tenido. - Shiyo, ¿Cuándo crees que vendrá a buscarme? Creo que se está demorando mucho. ¿Se habrá olvidado de mi? -

- Michiru - me dice apoyando la mano en mi hombro - Hace frío, deberías entrar o vas a enfermarte. No digo nada. Ella toma el arco de mi violín y me ayuda a levantarme. - Se que estás triste mi niña, pero no te hará bien estar así. - No contesto. Realmente no siento ánimos de nada.

Al llegar a la casa me siento en la mesa. Me quedo en silencio aún sin contestar. Ella se dirige a la cocina y a los minutos me ofrece una taza de te.

No emito sonido. Sólo puedo quedarme inerte. Sin hacer nada.

- Mi niña. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? - me pregunta con dulzura.

- No. Sólo enviarme nuevamente a mi casa -

- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Pero podría enviarle un mensaje y contarle que estás bien y que estás esperándola. -

- ¿Usted haría eso por mi? - pregunto esperanzada.

- es lo poco pero es lo que puedo hacer si te hace sentir un poco mejor. -

- Si, si por favor, llamela, dígale que la estoy esperando, que por favor no se olvide de mi .- intento buscar las manos de Mamina para tomárselas - muchas gracias, de verdad. - ella me acerca sus manos y me acarcia las mías.

* * *

_Estoy desesperada y ya no se que más hacer. Shichiro no ha podido conseguir ni una pistade dónde pueda estar. Los Kaioh sólo tienen las propiedades que conozco. Y en las que no, no está viviendo nadie. He viajado a Kyoto, Toyama, Aomori, Kochi, Nagasaki y Shimane, por datos que me ha dado Shichiro. Pero en ninguna de las residencias la encontré. No tienen mas familiares. Ahora me encuentro en la empresa de mi padre. Me ha pedido que venga, primero para distraerme y segundo para poder ayudarlo. Lo que no puedo creer es que aún no tengo noticias suyas. Me pregunto si aún estará pensando en mi._

_- Señorita Tenoh, disculpe – me dice la secretaria – tiene una llamada por la linea dos._

_- Gracias Makina – digo al tomar el teléfono. ¿Aló?_

_- ¿Señorita Tenoh?_

_- Si, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?_

_- Sólo llamo para darle un mensaje. Ella dice que la está esperando, que por favor la encuentre pronto y que no la olvide._

_- ¿Qué? - pregunto sorprendida. - ¿Usted está con Michiru? ¡Por favor dígame donde está!_

_- No puedo decírselo. Pero espero que por su bien la encuentre pronto._

_- ¿Cómo está? Por favor deme alguna pista. ¡Hola! ¡Hola! - increíblemente me colgó. La persona que me llamo es la que está con ella. Y me envió un mensaje. Después de tanto sin saber de ella ahora sé que aún sigue pensando en mi. Debo encontrarla pronto o me volveré completamente loca. Sólo esperaré a que llegue mi padre y saldré a buscarla nuevamente._

_Momentos más tarde mi padre entra a mi oficina muy sonriente._

_- Buenos días hija. Te tengo una buena idea a ver si te gusta._

_- Papá, me envió un mensaje. ¡Me mando a decir que me está esperando! - le comento emocionada acercándome a él -_

_- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno hija! - me dice palmeándome el hombro – me alegro mucho, ahora debes encontrarla._

_- Aún no sé dónde está. Pero la encontraré pa, la encontraré._

_- Sé que si. Pero déjame rastrear la llamada, para saber desde dónde han llamado. ¿Te parece?_

_- Me parece genial. Me voy – le digo entusiasmada._

_- ¿A dónde? Hija, se racional, no tienes a dónde ir._

_- No me importa pa, la buscaré por todas las calles._

_- Hija. Tranquila. Por favor, vete a pasar un rato a la casa de la playa. Cálmate. Piensa. Y cuando sepa desde donde han llamado te llamo al celular._

_- No puedo, necesito ir a buscarla ahora, no puedo relajarme._

_- Haruka, por favor. - me frena tomándome de los brazos, por un momento me recordó a cuando me encaprichaba de pequeña aunque su mirada denotaba preocupación - Hazme caso. Sé lo que te digo. Es mejor que te calmes. Que pienses un poco y empieces de nuevo, ésta vez con una pista. - no me gusta lo que oigo, quiero encontrarla, pero mi padre tiene razón. - Siempre te ha hecho bien ir a despejarte a punta cayasta - Asiento con la cabeza de mala gana. Mi padre me abraza, me besa la frente y me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa. Y me voy de la oficina. No puedo ser útil estando con la cabeza en otro sitio._

_Tomo el auto y me dirijo a la casa a la que fui con ella la primera vez que salimos juntas. Quisiera que me acompañara y que estuviese conmigo. La extraño tanto. Estoy llegando a la casa y el corazón me duele como si me apuñalaran lentamente. Cada centímetro que recorro me recuerda a ella.__Estaciono el coche en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior. Ingreso a la enorme propiedad y me quedo en el comedor de pie._

_Me detengo un momento a mirar por el gran ventanal que da al mar. Es como si fuese una enorme pintura que adorna el salón. Simplemente hermoso. Me detengo a pensar y me imagino con ella aquí. Un día común, en la casa con Mika durmiendo en mis piernas y ella tocando el violín con el hermoso océano a sus espaldas. Me doy cuenta que me gustaría vivir aquí junto a ella. Es un sitio tranquilo y además está cerca de todo. Sonrío al imaginar una vida juntas y tomo la determinación de que, una vez que la encuentre ya no la dejaré ir, a no ser que ella quiera._

_Camino hacia donde nos sentamos juntas la última vez. Cada vez que recuerdo su sonrisa esbozo sin darme cuenta una igual. Ver el brillo de sus ojos llenos de oscuridad, tan vivos y tan hermosos hace que mi corazón salte de alegría. El día está hermoso. Un sol radiante y enérgico. Me invita a correr por la orilla del mar, tengo que gastar ésta energía, éstas ansias que siento por no poder salir a buscarla. Voy a mi cuarto y busco ropa para cambiarme y ponerme cómoda. Nunca había notado lo grande que podía ser esta casa cuando se está sola. Salí de allí y comencé a caminar hacia la orilla del mar y comienzo a avanzar lentamente sin perder mi vista de las débiles olas, el azul profundo me recordaba a sus ojos. Nunca supe por que, pero desde un principio fueron sus ojos lo que más me llamaron la atención. Y a pesar de que no perciben luz alguna jamás había visto unos tan brillantes como los de ella. Camino lentamente, jugando con la arena, huyendo del agua pasando el momento. Reviso el teléfono cada diez pasos pero el malvado aún sigue sin sonar. Reviso si tiene señal y nada. Solo sigo avanzando por la orilla desolada. A lo lejos diviso la silueta de una mujer. _

_Me llama la atención verla acompañada de dos perros que corretean a su alrededor. Ella parece estar haciendo algo. Comienzo a caminar más __rápido, no entiendo el por que deseo acercarme a ella. Abro mis ojos lo más que puedo como si así pudiera aclarar un poco mi vista. Acelero aún más el paso y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando siento la melodía lejana del violín, "es ella" me digo "es ella" comienzo a correr con todas mis fuerzas, mis pies no me dan, la veo, tiene su cabello recogido, un vestido turquesa y está descalza, estoy llegando a ella, Jamás pensé que la distancia a la que estaba de ella fuera tanta._

_- ¡Michiru! - grito con todas mis fuerzas._

_La melodía cesa. Ella se queda inmóvil. Y voltea su rostro hacia mi. Es ella. La encontré, aún no puedo creerlo hasta tenerla en mis brazos. Me acerco corriendo a ella y los perros que andaban a su alrededor corren hacia mi ladrando furibundos. Se ponen delante mío gruñendo y me obligan a detenerme._

_- ¡Michiru! - repito agitada._

_- ¿Haruka? ¿Realmente eres tú?_

* * *

**_taraaaaaan jeje tarde pero seguro... aquí les dejo la continuación _**

**_si hay algún error mis disculpas, sepan que escribo mientras estoy en el trabajo_**

**_asi que el tiempo es reducido y de repente me cortan la inspiración xD_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y veremos que sucede con las tortolitas en el próximo capitulo_**

**_bye bye y como siempre mil millones de gracias por hacer que algo que amo hacer, que es escribir, sea más placentero gracias a sus hermosos comentarios._**

**_pd: los espero en mi nuevo fic "quiero que sea mia" también de Haruka y Michiru, para quienes quieran leerlos n_n_**


	9. El reencuentro

**_Dedicado a todos los que han venido leyendo y a quienes me alientan a continuar con sus comentarios._**

* * *

**_Recuerden: letra Normal perspectiva de Michiru... Cursiva, recuentos de Haruka _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_El reencuentro_**

_- ¡Michiru! - repito agitada._

_- ¿Haruka? ¿Realmente eres tú? - Los Perros ladran - ¡Shiyo! ¡Naru! ¡ váyanse! - Los aleja con un ademán. Ella se ve nerviosa. Como si no supiera que hacer. Tiene el arco y el violín en la misma mano y la otra la estira llamándome. - ¿Haruka? - Repite y me acerco a ella y tomo su rostro con mis manos. _

_- Eres tu, realmente eres tu - le digo y la beso con ansias, ansias acumuladas desde hacia tanto. __Al sentir sus labios con los míos me invadió una emoción tan grande que parecía que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Ella toma mi rostro con su mano libre y sonríe mientras lagrimas brotan de sus hermosos ojos. - No llores - le digo secando su rostro con mis manos._

_- Haruka, realmente eres tu - comienzo a preocuparme por la forma en que llora desconsoladamente. - Es que... Es que... - intenta decir - te extrañé tanto Haruka, me hiciste tanta falta - esconde su rostro en mi pecho y la abrazo con fuerza - _

_- Yo también te extrañe, tanto como no tienes idea - le digo besándole la cabeza, la abrazo y acerco aún más a mi, con miedo a que vuelva a escaparse - tranquila - intento calmarla. Quisiera golpear a Misuzu por tener que verla así, no se que cosas habrá vivido aquí sola. - tranquila - repito intentando calmarla_

_- Tuve tanto miedo, tanto miedo - me repite tomando con fuerza mi camisa con el puño cerrado -_

_- tranquila, tranquila, no volveré a dejarte sola, jamás - la separé un poco de mi para poder ver su rostro y secar sus lágrimas. - No dejaré que te separen de mi nunca más. No quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo. - la beso suavemente - ¿Con quién estás aquí? ¿Te hicieron daño? - ella niega con la cabeza secándose los ojos_

_- Estoy con mamina, me ha tratado muy bien. - dice sonriendo y llevando su mano libre a mi rostro - realmente eres tu - dice acariciándome - espere tanto por esto. _

_- ven - le digo tomándola de la mano - vamos a mi casa. - comenzamos a caminar, ella sonríe dulcemente, se ve tan hermosa que quisiera guardar esa imagen en mi retina para siempre. Podría opacar al mismo sol con el brillo que hay en sus ojos._

_- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - me pregunta sonriendo._

_- uff - digo agotada - ni siquiera tienes idea de las cosas que he... - me interrumpe el sonido de mi teléfono - Discúlpame - me excuso para atender - ¿Aló?_

_- ¡Haruka! tengo excelentes noticias, ¿estás en la casa de la playa? ¡La llamada viene de por allí cerca!-_

_- ¡pa! - le digo emocionada - ¡está aquí conmigo! la encontré ¿Puedes creerlo? -_

_- ¿De verdad? vaya hija, te felicito, a ambas, me pone muy feliz. Veo que soy malo para las primicias. Bueno, las dejo, más tarde hablamos, Estoy seguro de que tienen mucho que hablar._

_- Muchas gracias por todo pa - le cuelgo con una gran sonrisa -_

_- tu suegro, quería contarme donde te podía encontrar, pero ya sabe que estamos juntas._

_ - Haruka, ¿le has contado a tu padre?... ¿lo nuestro? - me dice un poco avergonzada._

_- Si - le respondo con una sonrisa - El sabe de hace rato mi situación. Desde siempre. Cuando era mucho mas chica le conté y ha sido un verdadero apoyo para mi._

_- Que lindo - me dice - a mi me hubiera gustado poder contar con mi padre o mi madre para contarle lo nuestro. Aunque no se si lo hubiesen aceptado. - Le acaricio la mejilla. Ya casi llegamos a mi casa. Subimos lentamente la escalera de piedras que da al mar y entramos al amplio living que minutos antes me hacía pensar en ella. Ella se quita las sandalias y las deja en la entrada. Yo hago lo mismo y tomo su mano para guiarla al sofá. __Tomo el violín y el arco y los dejo encima de la mesita de centro._

_- ¡Que hermosa alfombra! - exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Se quedó un momento inmóvil moviendo los dedos de sus pies, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, aprisionándolos contra la alfombra. - Se siente rico – me dice. Yo sonrío, no puedo contenerme y la abrazo nuevamente con fuerza y le beso la cabeza. Ella me toma el brazo con su mano y sonríe. - Podría morir en este momento. No hay nada más que pueda pedir. - Se voltea hacia mi lado y toma mi rostro con sus manos. - Soy feliz Haruka. Soy feliz teniéndote conmigo nuevamente. - Me observa con sus brillantes ojos azules, me mira fijamente y no puedo creer que no pueda ver en mi rostro la felicidad que ella me provoca. Se acerca a mi y me besa. El cálido sabor de sus labios, esa dulce humedad hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca de pies a cabeza. La tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a mi cuerpo._

_- Eres lo más hermoso que existe – le digo al separar nuestros labios. - Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca voy a dejarte ir de mis brazos. - ella sonríe y se acurruca en mi pecho -_

_- No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que me dejes. - Vuelvo a besarle la frente y tomo su mano para llevarla, ésta vez si, al sofá. La dejo sentada._

_- ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo? - le pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza -_

_- Siéntate aquí conmigo – me dice golpeando el sofá con la palma de su mano. - Sólo quiero sentirte a mi lado. - Le hago caso, me acomodo y paso mi brazo por su espalda para que se acerque más a mi. Ella levanta su mano y la apoya en mi pecho. Suspira. - Estoy feliz. No me importaría si el mundo se acabase en éste mismo instante. Al tenerte a mi lado siento que no importa lo que pueda sucederme._

_- No tienes idea lo eternos que se han hecho éstos días sin ti. He enfrentado a Misuzu un par de veces. - Ella se sobresalta y se aleja un momento._

_- ¿Has visto a Misuzu? ¿Qué te ha dicho? - _

_- Bueno... - Empiezo a decir – de todo menos que aceptará lo nuestro. De todos modos le dejé en claro que no renunciaría a ti por nada del mundo._

_- Me siento muy decepcionada de ella. Jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que me hizo. - Vuelve a apoyarse en mi y toma entre su puño cerrado mi camisa. - Ha sido tan duro para mi, tenía tanto miedo. Ni siquiera quería moverme por miedo a terminar peor. Nadie me decía nada, nadie pasaba por la calle como para preguntar en donde me encontraba. Se me hacía increíble estar tan aislada._

_- Bueno. - comienzo a explicar – de hecho esta es una de las villas más exclusivas de japon. Es un gran barrio privado. Es difícil llegar y es aún más complicado cruzarse con alguien, por que las casas son distantes y cada una tiene su sector de costa. Tu hermana planeo muy bien donde dejarte. Sigo pensando que no tiene excusa para lo que hizo. Créeme que si no fuera tu hermana..._

_- En cierto modo comprendo sus miedos. Pero no era la forma de actuar. - Me interrumpe. _

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer de ahora en adelante? - Le pregunto acariciándole el cabello_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? -_

_- Bueno, supongo que cuando se den cuenta de que no estas, comenzarán a buscarte. Mi pregunta es la siguiente. ¿Quisieras venir a vivir conmigo? - hago una pausa. Ella se queda en silencio y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Los colores se me suben al rostro._

_- ¿Vivir contigo? - repite sin emitir más respuesta._

_- Quizás será un poco apresurado, pero me temo que..._

_- ¿Estás diciéndolo en serio? - Se da vuelta y queda frente a mi. Su rostro a milimetros del mío. - ¿De verdad Haruka? - Yo sonrío un tanto extrañada. No comprendo su incredulidad. - ¿Quisieras vivir conmigo a pesar de..._

_- Es lo que más deseo, aunque hace poco que estamos juntas. Pero, sé con certeza que quiero poder hacerte dormir en las noches y dormirme yo abrazándote y sintiendo tu respiración. Despertarme a tu lado cada mañana. Y hacer de los momentos cotidianos de un día algo maravilloso. Puede sonar cursi pero eso es lo que quiero._

_- Haruka... - susurra acariciándome - ¿Qué cosa tan buena pude haber hecho para que la vida me recompensara trayéndote a mi? - Sonrío. El hecho mismo de existir hace que mi vida tome los colores que jamás había conocido. - A mi también me encantaría compartir mi vida contigo. Voltea hacia mi y comienzo a besarla con suavidad. El volver a sentir su piel, su cuerpo tan frágil en mis brazos hace que mi mundo de vueltas. Quisiera fundirme en ella. Quisiera quemarme en este delirante fuego que se enciende cuando nuestras pieles hacen contacto. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a besarla más intensamente inclinandola hacia atrás en el sofá. Ella separa sus piernas y me coloco suavemente encima suyo. Ella rodea mi cuello con una mano y con la otra acaricia suavemente mi espalda. Levanta la pierna que caía a un lado del sofá para colocarla encima mio. Deseaba tenerla. Deseaba fundirme con ella nuevamente. Luego de tantas noches soñandola y deseando volver a tenerla entre mis brazos._

_- Haruka... - susurra intentando contener sus ansias mientras recorro con besos su estilizado cuello. Sentir su voz pronunciando mi nombre provoca cosas inexplicables en mi interior. Es como si un fuego inmenso ardiera en mi haciéndome perder todo raciocinio. Me detengo un momento a pesar de mis ansias de seguir. - ¿Qué sucede? - me pregunta un tanto desconcertada._

_- Gracias – le digo aumentando aún más su desconcierto. __- Por darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. - Ella me sonríe y para mi sorpresa toma mi rostro en sus manos y comienza a besarme con fogosidad. Me sorprende en cierto punto la facilidad con la que me arrebató la camisa a pesar de utilizar solo una mano. Comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi pantalón con una desesperación que me deja un tanto perpleja pero me gusta. Recorro con mis manos sus piernas para elevarle el vestido a la cintura. Ella sonríe. Sonríe con una mezcla de felicidad y deseo que hacen que me vuelva loca. La beso con ímpetu. Bajo mi mano para poder llegar a ese sitio sagrado para mi. El camino lo recorro lentamente acariciando con la yema de mis dedos el contorno de esa zona. Me pierdo en el sonido agitado de su respiración, ella se impacienta y mi teléfono comienza a sonar con insistencia._

_- No atiendas – me dice. Yo niego con la cabeza susurrando un no. El timbre cesa y nuevamente suena al pasar unos segundos. - Déjalo, apágalo. - insiste. No me hago rogar y lo pongo en modo silencioso para que no vuelva a interrumpir. _

_- Te he echado de menos. - le susurro al volver a su lado._

_- Y yo a ti – me contesta cerrando sus ojos. Continúo besandole el cuello con suavidad a pesar de sus ansias. Acaricio su espalda y le quito el vestido dejando al descubierto su irreal figura ante mis ojos. Me detengo a observarla unos momentos. Ella me toma nuevamente llevándome hacia sí. Y comienzo a besarla ésta vez con más ansias. Disfruto de sentirla. Su dulce calidez hace que mi cuerpo sienta deseos de explotar de placer sin siquiera tocarme. Sus manos me recorren la espalda, los brazos y pechos. Momentos despues, ambas nos encontramos frente a frente como Dios nos trajo al mundo. Comienzo a recorrer con mi boca su cuerpo disfrutando centimetro a centimetro de su delcioso sabor. Al acercarme al delicado valle comienzo a sentir su natural aroma. Suspiro y me acerco a ésa preciada zona. Ella lanza un leve gemido al sentir mi respiración y entrando en mi labor deslizo suavemente mi lengua por su centro. Continuo masajeando suavemente el punto que la lleva al extasis. Sus ansias incrementan al igual que las mías y acelero la velocidad. Recorro su intimidad de arriba hacia abajo saboreando y disfrutando el delicioso nectar que emana mientras sus gemidos alimentan mis sentidos._

_- Haruka, no te detengas – me pide entrecortadamente tomando con su mano mi cabello. Accedo a su petición gustosa. Cuando siento que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo con dos de mis dedos me adentro en ella haciéndola sobresaltar. Sus entrecortados gemidos me dan a entender que voy por el camino correcto. No me detengo. Ella arquea su espalda y me toma con fuerza. Luego de un breve silencio se desploma en el sofá. Levanto la vista para verla. Ella sonríe acalorada por el arrebato pasional recién vivido. Me acerco a su rostro y le beso el mentón, ella desliza su mano por mi boca y sonríe. - Siento que tu boca me gusta cada vez más. - Me escondo en sus pechos para descansar. Pero ella parece no estar de acuerdo al deslizarse debajo mio en un movimiento inesperado. Con total soltura me toma por los brazos y me pone de costado. Se esconde en mi y suavemente acerca su mano a mi punto y comienza a masajear mi clítoris ansiosa. Me estremezco de sentirla allí. La excitación es tanta que me provoca un dolor mezclado con placer. No puedo evitar gemir de satisfacción al sentir sus gráciles dedos en mi húmeda intimidad._

_- Por favor Michiru – le pido al sentirla entusiasmada. Quiero más, deseo más. Me invaden unas ansias locas de besarla, de recorrerla con mi boca por completo. Mis manos la buscan y acarician cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ella acelera sus movimientos al tiempo que succiona deseosa mis pezones, primero uno y luego el otro. Siento un placer embriagador que me recorre de pies a cabeza. Su boca, sus manos, su respiración entrecortada me enloquecen cada vez más. Intento contenerme pero no puedo soportarlo. Una enorme corriente eléctrica recorre mi espalda y una explosión me libera de todas las ansias contenidas en mi. Suspiro y la abrazo con la fuerza que me queda. La veo sonreír y me acerco mas a su rostro para poder besarla. Ella se ubica a mi lado y pasa su brazo sobre mi._

_- Creo que es muy pequeño como para que descansemos aquí – me comenta intentando acomodarse._

_- Si hicimos las acrobacias que acabamos de hacer no creo que se nos dificulte descansar un poco._

_- Es que eso se puede hacer en cualquier lado, a cualquier hora y como sea. La tortícolis viene después – bromea -_

_- Tienes razón – sonrío y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Me concentro en escuchar su respiración que se regulariza paulatinamente. Vuelve a acomodarse y comienza a acariciarme el cabello._

_- Haruka tengo una duda. - me comenta seriamente -_

_- ¿Cual? - le pregunto volviendo a besarla. No puedo evitarlo al verla entre mis brazos tan tierna y adorable, la encuentro totalmente besable._

_- ¿Quién te habrá llamado hace rato? - Preguntó._

_- ¡Cierto! - había olvidado que me habían llamado. Quizás era mi padre. -_

_- Si era importante es mejor que lo revises urgente. - Me quejo un momento pero ella insiste. No tengo más remedio que levantarme de su lado y tomar el aparato que extrañamente no estaba en el sitio dónde lo había dejado. Busco las llamadas perdidas y efectivamente tenía siete de mi padre._

_- Que insistente – pensé mientras le devolvia el llamado. Sono unos momentos y luego atendió – ¡Hola pa! - lo saludé animada._

_- Ruka me he cansado de llamarte. -_

_- Lo siento, es que estaba ocupada -_

_- Me imagino en que pero no quiero saberlo con certeza – refunfuño -_

_- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? - pregunto haciéndome la desentendida de su comentario_

_- Es que, llamó al parecer la hermana de la niña esa.-_

_- Michiru -_

_- Si la hermana de Michiru, está completamente desesperada por que no la han visto desde hoy en la mañana, dicen que salió a tocar el violín como siempre y no ha regresado._

_- Bueno, yo la encontré hace rato, pero ha estado en la playa desde la mañana._

_- Supongo, pero estaba nerviosa por que no la han visto y llamó pidiendo hablar contigo, pero le dije que estabas buscándola en otra ciudad._

_- Ya veo... - digo cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más serio. _

_- ¿Que sucede Haruka? - me pregunta preocupada notándolo-_

_- Un momento Mich – le pido – padre, hablare con ella y veremos que hacer. Muchas gracias por todo._

_- No hay por qué hija, pero denle una noticia pronto a ésta muchacha o morirá de un infarto. Ha llamado más de doce veces a la oficina. -_

_- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias pa. - me despedí y colgué. Volví hacia donde ella estaba, su expresión denotaba preocupación y exigía que le contara lo que me había dicho. - Misuzu está volviendo loco a mi padre preguntando por ti. - le comento sin necesidad de que pregunte._

_- ¿Por qué? - pregunta preocupada, le cuento lo que mi padre acaba de decirme y se queda pensando un momento._

_- Bueno, a decir verdad salí hoy temprano y no vi más a mamina desde entonces, pero estuve siempre en el mismo lugar._

_- Pero se nota que la señora le ha dicho que desapareciste desde la mañana. - Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá_

_- Deberé mandar una señal de humo entonces - respondió indiferente. _

_- ¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermana? - le sugiero _

_- No siento deseos de hablar con ella. ¿Podrías tú llamarla? - me pide volteándose en el sillón. Como no puedo resistirme a sus encantos. Luego de quejarme unos momentos Procedo a llamar a mi querida cuñada. Ella me atiende ansiosa y le comento que Michiru está conmigo y que está bien. Se la nota más calmada luego de la noticia. Pero luego adopta nuevamente el tono áspero de siempre._

_- Sólo quería decirte que estaba bien. Y recordarte lo que has dicho sobre el destino. Te dejo para que pienses. Adiós. - le digo y corto la comunicación._

_- Uy, que ruda – comenta ella con una sonrisa – Eres mi héroe – me dice estirando sus brazos. Me acerco a ella y la tomo nuevamente. - Me gustaría conocer a tu padre. Debe ser tan amable y simpático como tú._

_- Lo es, de hecho soy igual de guapa que el – le digo orgullosa. Ella se ríe empujándome suavemente con la mano. - ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Volvemos a Tokio o nos quedamos aquí? -_

_- Me gusta mucho éste lugar. Pero extraño la ciudad. Y deseo saber cómo está Mika. -_

_- De acuerdo, sus deseos son ordenes. Pero antes. ¿Qué te parece si te presento a tu suegro?, después de todo gracias a él pude encontrarte. Puedes quedarte ésta noche en mi casa y ya mañana vamos a tu departamento. _

_- Me parece muy bien. - coincide y busca mi rostro para volver a besarnos. - Luego de remolonear un poco nos damos un baño juntas, nos vestimos y viajamos hacia la ciudad. Ya es tarde y mi padre seguramente se encuentre en mi casa. Fuimos conversando bastante y riéndonos durante el trayecto. Me encanta verla reír. Es como si todo su rostro se iluminara. Sería difícil explicar la felicidad que me provoca el poder tenerla conmigo. Tanto tiempo esperándola. Tanto tiempo deseando que a mi vida llegara alguien como ella. Se me hace increíble el haber encontrado a una mujer tan fantástica._

_Al llegar a la casa abro el portón automático y conduzco por el pequeño sendero que lleva a la entrada de la enorme casa. Estaciono el vehículo en la entrada y la ayudo a bajar. Golpeo la puerta y abre Kami._

_- ¡Haruka! - me saluda - ¿Y ésta señorita tan linda quien es? - _

_- Buenas noches - saluda ella. Kami ha sido mi nana desde que tengo memoria. Y al igual que mi padre sabe todo de mi._

_- Buenas noches hermosa - la saluda guiñándome el ojo. _

_- Buenas noches Kami, - la saludo sonriendole - ¿Donde está mi padre? - pregunto ansiosa, mi madre seguramente estaría perdida haciéndose algún tratamiento de belleza y no estaría muy gustosa de conocer a su nuera. Así que no perdería el tiempo con ella. Como si de vudú se tratara al mencionarlo el apareció. Lo vi venir por el pasillo que daba al estudio. Seguramente estaba bebiendo un poco de brandy._

_- ¡Mi pequeña Ruka! - gritó mi padre entrando al salón. Michiru sonreía un tanto nerviosa. Toma fuertemente mi brazo como si temiera que me alejara de su lado. El se acerca caminando lentamente y al ver a Michiru se detiene. Se queda observándola inmóvil y casi con la boca abierta._

_- Pa, ella es de quien tanto te he hablado - se la presento. Mi padre me observa y vuelve a verla._

_- Mucho gusto en conocerlo Señor Tenoh. Soy Michiru Kaioh – saluda ella inclinándose levemente._

_- ¿Michiru... Kaioh? - repite, aún incrédulo. Me quedo viéndolo exigiendo una explicación ante su reacción. No creía haberle dicho nada particular que lo hiciera reaccionar de ese modo. Michiru tomó nuevamente mi brazo al no obtener otra respuesta. Yo la tome del mismo modo para reconfortarla. - No puedes ser Michiru Kaioh... - insiste. Lo interrogo con la mirada y el se queda aun en silencio._

* * *

_****__N/A: les cuento que en éste "lemon" si se lo puede decir así. No quise hacerlo muy explicito ni descriptivo por que creo que la idea del encuentro amoroso, es simplemente el deseo de dos almas, dos cuerpos, de unirse nuevamente luego de estar mucho tiempo extrañándose. La idea es el volver a estar juntas. Sea como sea. No darles un buen lemon o una escena de sexo en si. No se si me explico. Para eso les dejaré otras historias xD _

_****__Gracias a todos los que leen. Espero que les haya gustado. Y espero sus comentarios._

**_nos leemos proximamente en el ante último capitulo de ésta historia_**


	10. Recuerdos que no recuerdo

recuerden _Cursiva Haruka_, Normal Michiru

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Recuerdos que no recuerdo**_

_- No puedo creerlo - dice sin salir de su asombro. - No hay dudas, tú eres Michiru - Mi padre se le acerca y la abraza con fuerza, Ella se queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer o decir. El la observa, la ve emocionado para mi sorpresa. - Mi niña. Es increíble que estés aquí._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando pa? - le pregunto sin poder entender nada. - ¿La conocías? - Michiru niega con la cabeza sin salir de su desconcierto._

_- Es increíble, eres idéntica a tu madre. - Yo me quedo inmóvil sin saber muy bien que hacer - Sí aún me parece que fue ayer la última vez que te vi. Eras tan pequeñita. – continúa el acariciando su mejilla alimentando aún más mi desconcierto_

_- Pa, ¿Podrías explicarnos de que estás hablando? - insisto perdiendo un poco la paciencia. - ¿Conocías a la madre de Michiru?_

_- Es una larga historia que ya les contaré. Pero en un sitio más cómodo. – Mi padre hizo una seña con la mano y cerró la puerta. - Vengan, pasen al estudio, vamos a conversar más tranquilos allí. - Michiru toma mi mano y caminamos junto a él hasta llegar al estudio. Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de tres cuerpos y mi padre frente a nosotras en uno individual. Su favorito. - Pues, es increíble volver a verte. - vuelve a decir dirigiéndose hacia ella.- No fue hasta que te vi que caí en la cuenta de quien eras. Haruka te había mencionado pero... Cielos. Jamás lo imaginé. Cuéntame, y Misuzu. ¿Cómo está? . No puedo creerlo ¡Hable tantas veces con ella hoy! De haber sabido. - Nos quedamos en silencio, sin poder contestar exactamente._

_- Bien - titubeó ella - Está viviendo con su marido._

_- vaya, si que han crecido. Bueno, Mi Haruka ya es toda una adultera - bromeó - _

_- Ya, por favor. ¿Puedes explicarnos de donde las conoces? - intenté cambiarle el tema._

_- Pues, me extraña que no lo recuerdes Ruka, aunque eras muy pequeña. Pero les contaré que la familia Tenoh y la Kaioh han sido siempre muy unidas. - Hizo una pausa para servirse un poco de brandy en la copa - Shirou Kaioh, fue mi más grande amigo, en mi vida. - Observó a Michiru con detenimiento. - Y Michiru Sendou, mi primer gran amor. - respondió dejándonos a las dos completamente asombradas. No me extrañaba, aunque ahora entendía el por qué mis padres eran tan distantes entre sí. Recuerdo que de pequeña eran más unidos pero, cuando nació Hotaru comenzaron a distanciarse, tanto que prácticamente no se hablan. Mi madre se obsesionó con su apariencia y se olvidó de sus hijas. Mi padre siempre fue más amoroso con nosotras. - Shirou y yo fuimos amigos desde la infancia. Fuimos compañeros durante toda nuestra vida escolar y además estudiamos en la misma academia militar. Al salir. Él siguió con su carrera militar y yo me dediqué a los negocios. Pero seguimos siendo amigos inseparables. Hasta que conocimos a un par de mujeres que nos volvieron locos. En realidad una de ellas, a los dos. - empezó a contar. - Una noche hace muchos años, nos acercamos a hablarles. Yo quedé perdidamente enamorado la primera vez que la vi. Sus preciosos ojos azules, brillantes y sinceros me robaron el aliento. Ni hablar de su precioso cabello aguamarina. Tan sedoso y tan rebelde que parecían ser olas del mar sobre sus hombros cada vez que se movía. - Me detuve un momento a observarla, era como si mi padre estuviera describiéndola - Pero ella no pareció registrarme – continuó - le dedicaba todas las miradas, todas sus sonrisas a Shirou. Él me contó luego de la primera noche que había quedado prendado a la belleza e inteligencia de Michiru. Al igual que yo. - vale decirlo - Y por el, y por ella me hice a un lado. El la amaba y era su razón de vivir. Y ella, lo adoraba. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad cuando estaban juntos. - bebió un sorbo de su brandy y suspiró su semblante era serio y melancólico - Fue difícil aceptar que mi mejor amigo tendría a la mujer de mis sueños. Pero la felicidad de ambos lo valía. Luego por insistencia de ambos e intentando olvidarla me case con tu madre Haruka. Jamás supieron de mis sentimientos hacia Michiru y creo que ese fue el motivo del por que seguimos teniendo una amistad tan fuerte hasta que sucedió aquello. - Hizo una pausa y suspiró - Luego nació Misuzu, la pequeña era idéntica a él. Hasta en su carácter. Abierta, simpática y muy amistosa. Yo la observaba buscando un parecido con Michiru, pero era cien por ciento Shirou. Al poco tiempo naciste tú Haruka. Y llenaste mi vida de felicidad. Todas las penas que había pasado. Ese vacío que sentía al verlos juntos y ver lo felices que eran lo llenaste tu. Lamentablemente yo fui cobarde y arrastre a tu madre a mi infelicidad. No debí hacerlo pero siempre intente hacerla feliz. Aunque creo que jamás pude hacerlo. Es difícil cuando estás enamorado de alguien más. Cuando tiempo después la pequeña Michiru nació, la observaba y deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera mía. Era tan igual a ella. De hecho, al verla hoy, me doy cuenta que es idéntica. Cuando la tomaba en mis brazos, la acunaba y sentía el perfume de su madre impregnado en ella. Deseaba con toda mi ser poder dejar todo a un lado y tomar la vida que Shirou había construido. Pero nunca lo hice. Jamás pude intentar nada. - Se queda en silencio. Ni Michiru ni yo nos atrevemos a interrumpir sus pensamientos. - Tus padres se amaban mucho pequeña. Tu hermana y tu eran el símbolo de aquella unión tan afectuosa y llena de amor. Ustedes eran todo para ellos. - dijo por fin - Vaya, hacía mucho que no pronunciaba ese nombre tan seguido - ambas nos quedamos en silencio. No conocía esa historia de mi padre. Pero comprendía el por qué mi madre jamás pareció ser una mujer feliz. Por que luego perdió el interés en mi y en mi hermana. - Es extraño Haruka. - empezó a decir mi padre cambiando su semblante a uno más cálido - Ahora que lo recuerdo. Desde pequeña mostraste interés en Michiru. - empezó a decir. - Recuerdo que una tarde mientras estábamos en nuestra casa, Michiru se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. Tu estabas a su lado jugando con unos cochecitos en el piso. Ella empezó a despertarse y estaba a punto de llorar. Tú te levantaste, te acostaste a su lado y comenzaste a acariciarla hasta que se quedó dormida nuevamente. De hecho tu también te dormiste junto a ella hasta que fue la hora de que ellos se marcharan. Nunca te llevaste bien con Misuzu - me comenta - Nunca jugaron juntas, no sabría decir por que no congeniaban. - mi padre hizo un silencio ensimismado en sus recuerdos. Al no oír más comentarios Michiru rompió el silencio._

_- Cuénteme más por favor - le pide con una sonrisa - _

_- Cielos, hasta tienes su misma voz - mi padre se quedó en observándola unos momentos y se llevó la mano a los ojos. - Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba. - Comprendía bien la razón por la cual mi padre no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. - Bien, supongo que quieres que te cuente sobre Haruka._

_- Y sobre mis padres - interviene - No tengo recuerdos de antes del accidente._

_- Es cierto. Tú ibas con ellos. - contesta mi padre cambiando a un semblante aún más serio - Gracias a Dios no te sucedió nada grave. Pues, te contaré que casi todos los fines de semana nos veíamos aqui en la casa. Tu padre era muy divertido pequeña. Siempre decía algo para hacernos reir. Siempre quería hacernos sentir comodos. Era un gran hombre y las amaba. Las amaba con toda la fuerza de su alma. Eran una hermosa familia._

_- ¿Qué sucedió en el accidente? - preguntó ella – mi abuela nunca hablaba de eso ni siquiera de mis padres. Misuzu apenas tiene recuerdos también. _

_- Bueno, ese accidente fue muy comentado, por que fue una verdadera tragedia. Todos pensaban que morirías. Hasta en la televisión lo comentaban, tu padre tenía amistades importantes en la milicia, por lo que se interesaron aún más. Y decían de repente en las noticias tu estado de salud. Lo siguieron hasta que estuviste fuera de peligro - al notar nuestro interés continuó - Fue la culpa del conductor del camion. Estaban en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado, unos segundos antes o unos segundos después hubieran cambiado por completo la Historia. Todos estaban conmovidos. Un día fuimos a verte con Haruka. Estuvimos con tu abuela. La saludamos e intentamos acompañarla. Tu abuelo se había quedado con Misuzu. Nos permitieron visitarte, aunque debería haber ingresado solo. Te vimos en aquella sala llena de aparatos. La pobre Ruka se asustó y se puso a llorar. Decía que quería que te quitaran esas cosas por que de seguro te dolerían. Fue dificil calmarla. Ahí tu abuela nos informó que cuando te mejoraras las llevaría a ustedes dos a vivir con ellos. Cuando te dieron el alta. Fue casi una fiesta, más alla de que habías perdido la vista, era una pena enorme para todos pero agradeciamos que estuvieras viva. - aún no salgo de mi desconcierto. Al escuchar a mi padre vienen a mi mente recuerdos borrosos de aquellos días. Y los anteriores tambien. Su bella sonrisa. Tan pequeña y sus ojos tan grandes. Vuelvo mi vista hacia ella que escucha maravillada el relato. Se me hace dificil creer que ella fue aquella niña que rara vez recordaba de mi infancia. Tantos años separadas y volvimos a juntarnos. - Cuando estaban por irse, Fuimos a despedirlas los tres, Mi mujer, Haruka y yo. Misuzu se había dormido y tu estabas en los brazos de tu abuela. Ella sonrió al despedirse entre lagrimas. Alcé a Haruka en mis brazos y la acerqué a ti para que se despidiera. Te abrazó y te besó, se negaba a soltarte, pero luego la abuela la convenció. Obviamente tú, pequeña, no correspondiste a ningun saludo, todavía estabas asustada. Las dos se despidieron. Y no las volvimos a ver. Haruka te extrañó mucho. Anduvo penando un buen tiempo hasta que se le pasó. Realmente te estimaba._

_- No puedo creerlo – comentó ella secándose una lagrima que se había escapado – Tantos años de todo eso. - tomé la mano que apoyaba sobre su regazo para reconfortarla - Es que simplemente, se me hace muy difícil. _

_- Imagino que si – respondió mi padre con naturalidad volviendo a llenar su copa. - Ustedes se han querido desde siempre. Y ha sido su destino estar juntas desde que nacieron. Que hermoso. - dijo con serenidad – Pero, ahora cuéntame tu ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo se conocieron? -_

_- Bueno, mi abuelo falleció poco después que mis padres y mi pobre abuelita se quedo con nosotras dos. Creo que lo único que la mantuvo viva y que la ayudo a enfrentar la tristeza fue el criarnos a nosotras. Cuando Misuzu terminó la universidad enfermó y poco tiempo después como si ya hubiera cumplido con su tarea ella también se fue. Misuzu conoció a un hombre bueno que le ofreció llevársela y a mi también – rió – entonces nos mudamos aquí. Luego de un tiempo mi hermana se casó y se fue a vivir con el y yo me quedé viviendo sola con mi gata en el departamento que era de mis padres._

_- Ya veo- hizo una pausa para observarla sin dejar de sonreír - Pero me alegra que les haya ido tan bien mi pequeña. Estoy seguro que sus padres estarían orgullosos. _

_- Muchas gracias -_

_- Quisiera ver a Misuzu. Puedes invitarla cuando quieras aquí. Siempre será bien recibida. -_

_- Bien, aunque por el momento no creo que quiera – rie nerviosamente – No está muy de acuerdo con ésto. _

_- Ya veo. Peor no más falta verlas para darse cuenta -_

_- Lo sé, pero ella es muy cabeza dura – responde riendo. Me gusta verla cómoda conversando con mi padre. Sabía que mi madre quizás se molestara. Pero no me importaba en realidad mientras mi padre y Hotaru la quisieran._

_- Es igual a su padre – rió mi papá con una fuerte carcajada – Las historias que tendría para contarles muchachas. Pero debo ir a la oficina mañana y el brandy ya me dio sueño. Otro día me cuentan como se conocieron, eso me intriga bastante. - apoya la copa en la mesita - ¿Se quedarán en tu cuarto Haruka? - me preguntó_

_- Si no hay problema en ello – respondí -_

_- No te preocupes, sabes que tu madre no presta atención a las cosas de la casa. Asi que, que no te importe._

_- Muchas Gracias Señor Tenoh – le dijo levantándose para dedicarle una pequeña reverencia -_

_- Niña si vuelves a llamarme así me harás sentir viejo – Ya, las dejo.- dice apoyando sus manos en el apoya brazos del sofá para ayudarse a levantar. - Mañana será un largo día. - Se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla. Michiru esta vez le devolvió el abrazo. - Nos veremos mañana – terminó de decir mi padre al salir. Nosotras asentimos y el salió dejándonos a solas. Me acerqué más a ella y la tomé por la cintura. _

_- No puedo creerlo – me susurra rodeando mi cuello con sus gráciles brazos. _

_- Yo tampoco. - responde ella. - ¿Sabes? Yo realmente creo en el destino._

_- Es cierto. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo mi padre. De una forma u otra nos conoceríamos. Nacimos para estar juntas. Toda mi vida estuve esperandote. Estuve buscándote hasta que te encontré. No podría ser más feliz. - ella me sonrió y sin poder soportar más tiempo alejada de sus labios nos fundimos en un beso. _

_- ¡Haruka! - me llamó la voz de mi hermanita. Aún sin desprender mi boca de la suya siento las pequeñas manos de mi hermana en mi estómago.– Oye suéltala – me dice. Michiru se encuentra tan sorprendida como yo. Al verla puedo notar el rubor en sus blancas mejillas. - ¡Hola! - la saluda con naturalidad_

_- Hola – le responde Michiru un tanto nerviosa -_

_- Yo soy Hotaru, la hermana menor de Haruka – Le dice extendiéndole la mano. _

_- Oye, enana, ¿No te han enseñado que debes tocar la puerta? - le digo con una sonrisa -_

_- Si toque antes de entrar pero no me escucharon. Quería conocer a mi cuñada -_

_- ¿Qué? - dijimos al unísono -_

_- Papá me dijo "bichito de luz si quieres conocer a tu cuñada ve y molesta a tu hermana" – me responde con sus ojos llenos de ternura. -_

_- Claro y tu muy obediente... - la pequeña me sonríe mostrándome los dientes y con una mano le revuelvo el cabello - Bien, ella es Michiru. - la presento. Ella aún con las mejillas sonrojadas le extiende la mano -_

_- Mucho gusto – la saluda - ¿Cuantos años tienes? - le pregunta con dulzura -_

_- Seis años, cinco meses y diez días – responde ella con su tono alegre de siempre – Haruka ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? - me rebate de sorpresa._

_- Bueno... - intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -_

_- Espero que cuides a mi hermana – le dijo con el ceño fruncido sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta anterior - Sino tendrás que vertelas conmigo._

_- Hotaru... por favor... - empiezo a decir pero ella me interrumpe._

_- No te preocupes. Tu hermana es a quien más amo en el mundo. Jamás le haría daño así que puedes estar tranquila. - le responde con serenidad. Al sentirla me vienen a la mente las palabras que me dijo momentos atrás..."debo haber hecho algo muy bueno en mis vidas pasadas para que me recompensaran trayendola a mi". Hotaru sonríe y la abraza por la cintura. Ella al notarlo le acaricia suavemente el cabello. Mi familia es realmente especial. Mi padre y mi hermana compensan el hecho de que mi madre me ignorara la mayor parte de mi vida. _

_- Hotaru, debes irte a dormir, mañana tienes clases. -_

_- ¡Pero Ru!- me suplicó con los labios apretados. -_

_- Nada de Ru... ve y mañana te compro algo. - me obedeció de mala gana.  
- Eso se llama chantaje – me dijo con el ceño fruncido. Michiru no lo pudo evitar y lanzó una sonora aunque disimulada risa. -  
- No te preocupes, volverás a verla pronto y podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras. - insistí._

_- mmm... De acuerdo. - se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a ella nuevamente - ¡Hasta mañana cuñada! - se despidió de ella con un beso y sonrió al salir del estudio.  
- Hasta mañana hermosa, puedes llamarme Michiru si quieres – Ella le sonrió y luego de despedirse de ella con un beso salió de la sala cerrando la puerta.  
_

_- ¿De qué están hechos los Tenoh? - me pregunta comenzando a reír. - Casi me muero del susto._

_- Bueno, somos una familia apenas más normal que los Addams. Pero te acostumbrarás. - le digo tomándole la mano para llevarla a la recamara. Ella sonríe. Subimos las escaleras con lentitud. Al llegar al pasillo sólo se ve luz en el cuarto de Hotaru. En el de mi padre y mi madre están apagadas las luces. Al ingresar a mi habitación enciendo las luces. Ella se queda de pie en la puerta mientras camino hacia el armario para buscarle ropa. Escojo un pijama de verano y la tomo nuevamente para acompañarla a la cama. Mientras ella se viste busco el mio y me lo coloco para comenzar a abrir las sabanas. _

_- ¿No te dirán nada si nos ven durmiendo juntas? - me encojo de hombros. La verdad me da igual pero lo cierto es que nadie me hace caso._

_- No te preocupes, mi padre sale mañana temprano a la oficina, mi madre al gimnasio y al centro de estética con sus amigas, Hotaru al colegio y solo están los empleados que no entran a mi cuarto a no ser que las llame. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte. _

_- Es extraño para mi – me dice apoyando su cabeza en mi almohada. Se pone de costado y cierra los ojos. - Dudo mucho que mi padre hubiera tomado con tanta naturalidad lo nuestro al igual que el tuyo. - Me quedo en silencio unos instantes. _

_- Eso no lo sabes. Quizás si nos hubiésemos criado juntas y le hubiésemos contado a mi padre nos hubiera querido matar. - me rio al imaginarlo. Ella sonrie. - No te deprimas. Estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa._

_- Aún falta Misuzu. - me dice entristecida. - me dolería mucho que no nos entendiera.- me recuesto a su lado. La abrazo y ella se acurruca a mi lado. _

_- No te preocupes, hasta Hotaru entendió. No creo que ella sea tan cuadrada. - ella sonríe. _

_- Como sea, mientras tu no me dejes no me importa lo que suceda con el resto del mundo. Siento que solo puedo estar tranquila entre tus brazos. Sintiendo tu calor y los latidos de tu corazón al dormir en tu pecho. - le sonrío. Toda ella es una poesía. Quizás debería ser recitada por alguien más apto que yo. Pero, estoy segura que nadie más la amaría de este modo. Le beso la cabeza y la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza. Ella está cansada igual que yo. Momentos después me quedo dormida._

* * *

Me despierto un poco desorientada, como si todo lo que sucedió el día anterior hubiese sido parte de algún extraño pero maravilloso sueño. Suspiro e intento estirarme un poco y para mi alegría me doy cuenta de que no lo fue. Ella está allí durmiendo a mi lado. Busco su rostro con mis manos y sonrío, aún duerme. Lo noto al sentir tan tranquilas sus hermosas y espesas pestañas. Me sonrío al pensar en la suavidad de su piel. En especial la de sus mejillas es como acariciar el pétalo de una flor. La suave aspereza de sus labios. El grueso lóbulo de su oreja. Me encanta sentirla. Me voy inclinando más sobre ella, me doy cuenta que algo le molestó porque lanzó un quejido. Vuelvo a sonreír Rozo mi nariz con la suya. Jugueteo sutilmente con ella y me acerco a su boca. Esa boca que me enloquece al sentirla. Esa calidez, esa humedad que me hace perder los sentidos. Beso suavemente sus labios. Me alejo. Me acomodo nuevamente a su lado. Bostezo y la abrazo con suavidad. Quisiera hacerlo con fuerza pero temo despertarla. Sonrío. Me siento tan feliz que no consigo creer aún que estamos por fin juntas. Vuelvo a sentir un quejido seguido de un movimiento. Se estira adormilada y se acomoda de costado. Me abraza pasando su brazo derecho sobre mi. Le correspondo abrazándola por la cintura y acomodo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Inhalo profundamente buscando que todo mi ser se llene de su aroma. Ese perfume fresco, suave y delicioso. Como ella.

Suspiro y me concentro en sentir el ritmo de su respiración. Me pregunto que nos esperará en el futuro. En cierto modo me asusta. Aunque su padre no parece tener problemas en que tengamos una relación. Bueno, más bien el siente que su hija realizó su sueño frustrado. Más de una persona se opondrá y estoy segura que Misuzu será una de ellas. De todos modos quiero que las cosas se vayan dando adecuadamente. Me incorporo un poco para acercar mi rostro al suyo. Siento su cálida respiración. Sonrío y le propino un suave beso sobre su labio superior. Repito el proceso en el inferior y continúo con mi juego mientras la siento adormilada sin reaccionar. Me gusta sentir que la dueña de esa deliciosa boca me corresponde.

- Buenos días hermosa – susurra. Yo le sonrío y ella coloca una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Se acerca y me besa con suavidad. Yo suspiro y luego me abrazo a ella. - ¿Que sucede? - me pregunta

- Es que me gusta mucho estar así contigo. - hago una pausa y continúo. - Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar. Es muy seguro que nos encontremos con ella.

- Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees. -

- lo se -respondo acariciándole la mejilla – pero es muy difícil para mi. Jamás habíamos peleado mi hermana y yo. Siempre fuimos muy unidas.

- Entiendo – vuelve a besarme. Se que no sabe muy bien que decir.

Y momentos después nos disponemos a levantarnos. Nos vestimos y desayunamos en el comedor. Al terminar nos dirigimos a mi departamento. Al llegar estaba bastante nerviosa pero me quedé tranquila al ingresar a él y encontrarlo vacío. Siento el aroma característico de mi casa. Ese tan particular que podría distinguir en cualquier parte del mundo. Mika corrió a mis piernas restregándose y cruzándose entre una y otra dificultandome el paso.

- ¿Me extrañaste Mika? - le pregunto acariciando su cabeza. Ella ronronea y me exije que continúe con las caricias debajo de su mentón. -

- Se nota que te quiere – me dice acariciándola -

- Es mi compañera desde hace años. - le respondo con una sonrisa - ella ha estado siempre conmigo en todo momento. En las noches, cuando me sentía sola, a veces lloraba y Mika se acurrucaba a mi lado y lamía mis lágrimas, se pone molesta cuando estoy triste, yo creo que intenta distraerme. Pero esas actitudes suyas me hacían recordar que aunque fuese con ella igual no estaba sola. Ella me quiere y depende de mi. Es mi amiga. -Hago una pausa al notar la devoción con la que hablaba de mi gata. Y sonrío. - Vas a pensar que estoy loca. -

- Para nada, los animales muchas veces nos demuestran mas afecto que las personas que nos rodean – respondió ella. Dejé a Mika en el piso y la abracé por la cintura. Apoyando la cabeza su pecho suspiro. - ¿Qué sucede? -

- Tienes que ir a la oficina – le digo -

- ¿No quieres que me quede aquí contigo? - hago silencio un momento.

- Si y no, la verdad prefiero evitarte un mal momento, además te necesitan en la oficina – lanza un pequeño gruñido y le sonrío. - Estaré bien, sólo quiero hablar tranquila con mi hermana. Es todo. - Ella suspira.

- De acuerdo. Comprendo, pero sabes que puedes localizarme en cualquier momento, tu sólo me dices y estaré aquí en minutos. -

- Sí lo se – beso sus labios y la abrazo con fuerza, como queriendo fusionarme con su cuerpo. El sentirla a mi lado me hace pensar que no hay nada que no pueda hacer. - Estaré bien. - Volvemos a besarnos. Trato no parecer desanimada pero veo que mis intentos son inútiles por que al despedirse puedo notar lo preocupada que está. Vuelvo a besarla antes de cerrar la puerta y me despido de ella con la mano. Al cerrar, me recargo en la fría madera, tomo aire con una inhalación profunda intentando que ingrese así la fuerza que necesito. Me dirijo a mi cuarto. Me cambio de ropa y pongo la otra para lavar. Es extraño que las cosas que hacia antes automáticamente me estén resultando tan extrañas en éste momento. Me detengo a pensar unos instantes y me decido a esperar a Misuzu con música. Tomo mi violín que Haruka había dejado en la mesa de centro. Pienso en ella y la melodía comienza a surgir. Una parte de mi mente se divide en pensar en Haruka y el haberle pedido que se retirara y la otra en el encuentro con Misuzu. La verdad es que conozco a mi hermana. Y no quería que Haruka presenciara una escena como la que imagino que vamos a tener, sabiendo que si Misuzu se iba de palabras ella de seguro intervendría en mi defensa. O peor aún que le dijera cosas a ella y la ofendiera. No. No podía permitirlo. El cerrojo sonó. Ella debe haber percibido la música desde el pasillo es obvio que sabe que estoy aquí. Por un momento me siento como si estuviese esperándola como todos los días a traerme el almuerzo. Pero la puerta se abre y se vuelve a cerrar. En silencio. Se que está allí. Puedo sentirla. Ceso la música. Bajo el arco y el violín y me quedo inmóvil. Jamas había tenido un momento tan incomodo con ella como éste. Vuelvo a tomar aire y dejo el violín en donde estaba. Me doy la vuelta hacia ella. Aún sigue a un lado de la puerta. No se ha movido. No ha dicho nada.

- Michiru – dice por fin. Su voz se siente quebrada, no sabría distinguir si por angustia o por nervios. - ¿No es como si nada de ésto hubiera pasado? -

* * *

_**Bien, recuerdo haberles dicho que éste sería el ante último capitulo**_

_**pero les cuento que no. la historia se alargara un poco más.**_

_**No creo poder contar todo en un solo capitulo, así que no se cuantos queden ja**_

_**bueno, espero les haya gustado el que pasó. Y que se preparen para el reencuentro de las hermanas Kaioh**_

_**Veremos que sucede entre ellas de ahora en adelante**_

_**Gracias por leer y si comentan mejor aún así sabré cuantas ganas tienen de seguir leyendo.**_


	11. Mi lugar especial

recuerden _Cursiva Haruka_, Normal Michiru

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

Aprieto los puños con fuerza. Siento tantas cosas en mi interior que creo que estallaré del coraje. Intento controlarme para no decirle todo lo que en verdad pienso en éste momento. Inhalo profundamente juntando fuerzas para empezar.

-Lamento decirte que no siento lo mismo hermana – digo firmemente - al contrario. - Ella hace silencio. Se acerca a mi y se detiene. - Haruka no está. - Le digo antes de que pregunte. Dejó en el suelo lo que parecen ser unas bolsas y se puso de pie frente a mi. Al otro lado del sofá.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo por toda ésta locura. - me dice suavemente, por un momento vuelvo a notar la dulzura de siempre en su voz.

-Locura es lo que tu hiciste Misuzu ¿Cómo pudiste? - ella lanza un suspiro de desagrado.

-Es que no puedo admitir lo que intentas hacer hermanita – me dice sin un dejo de arrepentimiento en la voz.

-Yo no puedo admitir que tú, la persona a quien tantas veces he confiado mi vida me haya traicionado de ése modo – mis manos comienzan a sudar y un nudo se me forma en la garganta dificultándome emitir sonido.

-No te traicioné – me dice absolutamente convencida.

–¡Lo hiciste! ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mi el regresar y saber que me habías dejado allí? - me acerco un poco hacia ella -

-Ibas a estar bien -

-¡Independientemente de cómo y con quien! - le digo intentando no levantar la voz. Suspiro profundamente y continúo. - No estaba en mi casa, ¡estaba asustada! y me sentí profundamente engañada por ti -

-No fue mi intención perder tu confianza –

-Tu no sabes lo horrible que es estar en mi situación – le digo intentando tragar saliva para que mi voz salga con firmeza - no puedes imaginarte el miedo que tenía, la impotencia y el dolor... - me llevo las manos al pecho -

-Es que... -

-No hay justificación para lo que has hecho. -

-¡Lo se! Es que no sabía que más hacer. - me dice sentándose en el sofá. Mueve las piernas nerviosa. -

-Quisiste separarme de la única persona que me ama como soy –

-Sólo esta encaprichada contigo, yo sólo intento protegerte – me acerco a ella y le digo en tono firme.

-Haruka seria incapaz de lastimarme – hago una pausa - mucho menos de abandonarme como lo has hecho tu.

-Ella esta utilizándote para experimentar cosas nuevas, eres muy joven y realmente hermosa, eres una presa fácil para cualquiera – me dice cambiando su tono de voz a uno más grave. -

-Basta, se que piensas que soy una inútil ¡pero puedo distinguir quien me quiere de quien no! - me cruzo de brazos para evitar golpear algo, realmente me siento furiosa... .

-No creo que seas inútil –

-Si lo crees – me doy media vuelta para darle la espalda. - en el fondo lo crees y no soy mas que un estorbo para ti, toda la vida lo he sido.

-No es cierto –

No puedo evitar que mis lágrimas escapen sin control, era la verdad, todo lo que le decía era la verdad.

- Nunca fuiste un estorbo para mi. - se levantó del sofá y se acercó tomándome por los brazos con suavidad.

-Lo he sido aunque tu no lo digas – respondo más calmada - por eso siempre intente ser independiente, hacer cosas por mi cuenta para no molestarte.

-Tu no me molestas - me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda. - Jamás lo hiciste.

-Siempre has pensado que no soy capaz de hacer nada. -

-No es así -

-Por una vez en mi vida estoy sintiendo que hago algo bien ademas de tocar el violín. Y tu intentas hacer que lo deje. - ella se aleja de mi lentamente.

-¡Por que lo que quieres es insano! ¿Que puede darte aquella mujer?

-¿Que qué puede darme? - resoplo intentando contenerme.

-¡Es una mujer! Jamás podrás tener nada serio con ella. No podrás casarte, ni tener hijos, no podrás tener una vida normal. -

-¡Ja! - no puedo creer que me esté diciendo estas cosas. - ¿Era por esto que ponías tantas trabas? No sabia que eras tan prejuiciosa hermana.

-No lo soy, quiero evitar que estés con alguien que puede destruirte y ensuciar tu reputación - me dice convencida.

-¿Mi reputación? ¿ante quien? -

-¡Ante todos! -

-No tengo amigos ¿lo olvidas? Siempre estoy sola, mi única compañía antes de conocerla eran mika y tu. -Me seco la humedad de mis mejillas, ésta vez me siento más fuerte. Y yo que pensaba que se preocupaba por mi.

-No quiero que te hagan sufrir – me toma la mano pero se la quito - no quiero que te ilusionen y luego te dejen con el corazón destrozado.

-Ella sería incapaz de eso ¡entiéndelo! En todo este tiempo que nos separaste jamás dejo de buscarme, hasta que lo consiguió. Era nuestro destino conocernos y estar juntas.

-No me vengas a hablar de destino. - me dijo furiosa.

-Así es. Debíamos estar juntas, lo supimos desde antes de tener conciencia. Tu conocías a Haruka, sabias que ella era la hija del mejor amigo de papá, la odiaste desde que eras pequeña, estabas celosa de ella. - .

-¡No es cierto! No estaba celosa –

-Lo sabias, ¡sabias quien era ella y jamas me lo dijiste! -

-Es que apenas tengo recuerdos de aquellos días, pero cuando supe su nombre la recordé – hace silencio, el aire es tan tenso que casi puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Su respiración se acelera, es notorio que se ha puesto nerviosa. -

-¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Cuantas cosas me ocultas Misuzu? -

-¡Nada! ¡No tenia sentido contarte nada! - la siento dar unos pasos de un lado a otro. - La abuela me contó poco después de mudarnos con ella que el papá de ésa quería separar a nuestros padres y que por eso no los volveríamos a ver, además él tenia una fascinación absurda por ti. Al igual que ahora la tiene su hija. - sentenció con un dejo de desprecio en la voz.

-No puedo creer que hayas sabido todas esas cosas. ¡Nunca compartiste nada conmigo! -

-La abuela me prohibió hablar del pasado, nunca me atreví a desobedecerla. -

-¿Y después? ¿Por que Misuzu? -

-¿Y ahora que sentido tiene? ¿Que cambiaba? si no la conocías ¡Estoy segura de que ella te busco! hasta que te encontró . - me dice con la voz temblorosa - Su padre la debe haber entrenado para cumplir sus enfermas obsesiones.

-Déjate de estupideces no sabes lo que estas diciendo. - le digo volviendo a ponerme firme.

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡no lo es! Haruka y yo nos conocimos de casualidad en el parque. -

-Eso es lo que tu crees – me dice entre una molesta risa - Tu no sabes si ella te investigo hasta tener una buena excusa para acercarte a ti.

-Ella no sabia quien soy –

-Eso tu no lo sabes – resopla - Y no puedo creer que te dejes convencer.

-Yo no puedo creer que no veas cuando dos personas se aman teniéndolas en frente de tus narices. Jamás me había sido tan feliz. Nunca me había sentido tan llena de vida y tan amada.

-No puedes decirme que la amas, tu no sabes lo que es el amor, ella esta engañándote ¡date cuenta! -

-¡Cállate! ¡No puedes hablar de alguien a quien no conoces!

-¡La conozco! ¡Te digo que la conozco! ¡Es igual a su padre! - me grita ya fuera de control. Esto no terminará bien.

-No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando, prefieres encerrarte en tus suposiciones en lugar de ponerte feliz por que tu hermana al fin a encontrado el amor y se siente satisfecha. - me da pena conocer esta faceta suya ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de como es? -

-Solo eres una niña que no sabe de la vida - me dice con aire de superioridad.- a pesar de tu edad no tienes experiencia, ella esta encandilándote con palabras bonitas para que caigas. Se aburrirá de su juego y luego tu quedaras devastada. Sola y enojada conmigo ¡todo por su culpa!

-No eres capaz de pensar que alguien puede amarme como soy. - ya me siento cansada, no quiero continuar con esto que tanto daño me hace -

-No es eso -

-Crees que por que mis ojos no ven como los tuyos se aburrirán de mi y me dejaran al poco tiempo. - continúo más como una reflexión personal que un reclamo.

-¡No es así! Pero ella... -

-Tu crees que no valgo la pena para nadie. - la interrumpo para no dejarla continuar. - Por eso me has mantenido toda la vida alejada de las personas. Siempre advirtiéndome, siempre infundiéndome desconfianza.

-Michiru, estas equivocada. -

-Yo me acostumbre a la soledad – le digo con una triste sonrisa - a la compañía tuya y de la abuela y estaba bien, porque no conocía nada que no fuera eso. - le digo ignorando sus excusas.

-Solo queríamos protegerte. -

-¡Manteniendome alejada de todos! ¡Sin poder conocer a nadie! ¡Sin entablar amistades! - le digo perdiendo el control de mi misma - ya estoy cansada de todo esto, de verdad ya no quiero hablar más del tema - me llevo las manos ala cabeza que ha comenzado a dolerme enormemente.

-Es que eres demasiado inocente – me dice en tono neutro.

-¡No soy idiota! ¡Y eso es lo que no puedes entender!

-Ella te hará daño. -

–Cállate -

-No puedes ser tan infantil – me dice en tono asombrado. -

-Tu eres infantil encaprichandote con algo que no tiene sentido –

-¡Que curioso! estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. -

-Lamento mucho todo esto, pero ni tu ni nadie me separará de ella. Y no vuelvas a intentarlo. Bastante traicionada me siento aún como para soportar otro golpe bajo de tu parte. -

-No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. No pienso permitir ésta locura. - el tono de su voz denota una exasperación incontenible.

-No tienes otra opción. - respondo indiferente antes su amenazas.

-Ya verás que si. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados hermana, algún día me agradecerás que interceda. -

-Puedes esperar sentada si quieres. -

-¡Estas intratable! –

-Entonces vete y déjame sola, es tu especialidad ahora. -

-Lo haré. Por que no soporto verte sabiendo que te tomen por tonta y sin hacer nada. -

-¡Vete! ¡vete Misuzu! - le digo sin poder contenerme más.

-No voy a permitirlo Michiru, No voy a descansar hasta que dejes ésta tontería. - Sin decir más nada tomó las bolsas y salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Con las piernas temblorosas me dejo caer en el sofá y ya no contengo más mi llanto. Ésto es demasiado doloroso. Mi hermana. Misuzu estaba tratándome así. No es algo que pueda comprender completamente por que jamás habíamos discutido. Yo siempre fui muy dócil y ella muy dulce conmigo. ¿Qué nos estaba sucediendo entonces? De todas las cosas que nos habíamos dicho sé que muchas no las sentíamos, pero, ¿por qué no podía entender lo que realmente sucedía? Que soy feliz.

Me da mucha tristeza que mi propia hermana piense asi de mi. Mika se subió a mis piernas ronroneando. Con su cabecita rosaba mi mentón exigiéndome caricias. Hasta ella comprende mejor los sentimientos de las personas. Y eso que es una gata. Escucho a mi alrededor y solo siento el sonido del goteo en la cocina. No hay nada más. Sólo mi gata y yo. Me detengo unos segundos a pensar. El silencio ensordecedor que me envuelve me va oprimiendo lentamente el pecho. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo en soledad? ¿Cómo había tomado aquello como parte de mi? Había olvidado lo sola que podía llegar a sentirme. Acaricio a Mika, ella se acuesta y se enrolla sobre mis piernas. Descanso mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Siento el impulso de llamarla, pero no. No quiero preocuparla. Jamás había notado lo horrible que podía sentirme en ésta situación. Ahora comprendo que más allá del miedo que tenía en la casa de la playa por estar sola, era realmente la ausencia de Haruka lo que me generaba esa melancolía, aquel sentimiento de que mi vida estaba vacía. Era aquel anhelo por volver a la seguridad de sus brazos, por volver a sentir su voz hablándome de cualquier cosa, era el hecho de estar alejada de sus caricias, de su aroma, era su ausencia lo que causaba aquella agonía. Y estando aquí, luego de todo ésto, me siento exactamente igual. Mi vida era oscura y monótona antes de que ella llegara. Yo era simplemente ente que cumplía todos los días con las indicaciones que le daban, incapaz de sentir emoción provocada por algún otro ser humano. Era entonces, cuando iba al parque que volvía a funcionar lo que es mi corazón. El oír la felicidad de las personas, los niños jugando, las parejas conversando, los perros ladrando, era en esos momentos en que volvía a sentirme viva y creía que podían existir otras realidades, pero, cuando sentí su voz y le hablé por primera vez puedo decir con total certeza, fue cuando comencé a vivir. Podría decirse que mi corazón la reconoció, que mi alma se dio cuenta de quien era y ésa fuera la razón por la cual mi vida se llenó de luz. Sonrío sin darme cuenta al recordar aquel encuentro. ¿Cómo es posible que solo pensar en ella me provoque una sonrisa? Si ésta es la forma en que se está equivocada. Debo admitir que es la equivocación más maravillosa que puede llegar a cometerse y yo sé que no, se que Haruka será incapaz de hacerme algo que pudiera llegar a lastimarme, pero no me importa lo que pueda suceder, si me estoy yendo por el camino incorrecto, estaré satisfecha de haberlo hecho porque, la felicidad que siento hoy por el simple hecho de saber que está en mi vida es indescriptible.

Sintiéndome un poco más animada por pensar en ella decido hacer algo más que quedarme penando en el sofá. Busco el reloj en la mesa de centro y consulto la hora. Son las 11.53, no siento deseos de almorzar, así que es un buen momento para volver a pasear por el parque. Con cuidado tomo a Mika e intento acomodarla en el almohadón de al lado. Ella me manifiesta su descontento con un quejido y se va enojada hacia su plato a comer. Siempre que algo le gusta o le disgusta se dispone a comer, supongo que por eso está tan gorda y esponjosa. Sonrío y busco una chaqueta liviana para abrigarme. Me despido de Mika, tomo mi bastón y me dispongo a salir.

Hago el mismo recorrido que tantas otras veces, a pesar de todo lo sucedido no me siento tan mal, supongo que es la satisfacción de saber que has dado todo por la persona que amas y por haber defendido lo que sientes a pesar de cualquier circunstancia. Hay muy poco viento y para ser finales de invierno no hace frío, la primavera está haciéndose notar. Y la gente camina por las calles con un poco de mejor humor. El parque se nota que está concurrido. Hay un gran bullicio que viene desde el sector izquierdo, los niños gritan excitados, quizás haya algo que los este entreteniendo. Con cuidado me aseguro de que mi banco favorito este vacío y por suerte lo está. Me siento y me dedico a sentir el ir y venir de las personas. Como tantas otras veces el tiempo pasa sin pedir permiso. Una ráfaga de viento sopla con fuerza y voltea mi cabello. Me lo acomodo como puedo y sonrío al sentir algo frío y húmedo rozando mi mano, al instante dos grandes patas se posan en mi regazo. Un simpático perro intenta sociabilizar conmigo. Sonrío por que me toma por sorpresa. Le acaricio la cabeza y alguien lo llama. El can se aleja entusiasmado y la misma voz me pide disculpas por el atrevimiento de su mascota. Siempre pensé que los animales eran una bendición, son los únicos seres que son capaces de demostrar un amor absolutamente desinteresado y puro. Bueno, mi amor por ella es del mismo modo y más profundo. Cierro los ojos y me quedo sintiendo la brisa de media tarde que refresca mi rostro. Salgo de mi trance al momento en que siento que alguien se pone de pie a mi lado. Me quedo quieta sin emitir sonido poniendo mis sentidos en alerta, la persona se acerca, lentamente, cuando la noto a centímetros de mi me alejo bruscamente hacia un costado. Estuve a punto de gritar pero su voz me lo impidió.

-Buu, quería sorprenderte. - sonrío por inercia aliviada - Tienes muy buenos reflejos sirena.

-Me asustaste. - le digo volviendo el corazón a mi pecho. -

-Lo siento. - Nuevamente se acerca a mi pero ésta vez mis labios la buscan, me saluda con un ligero beso y se sienta a mi lado. Pasa su brazo por mi espalda y me inclino hacia ella para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. - ¿cómo te fue? - me preguntó con tono serio.-

-No muy bien, para no decir que mal – suspiro – Misuzu no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación, principalmente porque eres mujer. Y me dijo otras cosas más que no tienen sentido. - Ella no dice nada. - Sinceramente no me importa – continúo – Después de lo que me hizo no puedo confiar en ella, mucho menos luego de lo que sucedió hoy.

-No me gusta la situación. - me dice en tono serio – Ella es tu única familia no es justo que te distancies de ella.

-Yo no me distancio, ella es la que no ve las cosas como son. - le digo molesta.

-De todos modos debes entender que para ella tampoco es una situación fácil, recuerda que su vida no es como la tuya, es normal que tenga miedo a las repercusiones sociales, la verdad yo no había considerado eso. - me quedo en silencio procesando sus palabras. Ella me besa la cabeza y continúa. - sé que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo, muchas veces la desesperación nos lleva a cometer cosas estúpidas. - Tiene razón, quizás si fui un poco dura con ella. Pero realmente estaba furiosa y aún sigo molesta por todo lo que dijo de Haruka. - Tomará tiempo pero espero que vuelvan a ser tan unidas como antes.- Sonrío ante su comentario.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi – le digo volviendo mi rostro hacia ella. - Tu eres quien me da fuerzas para poder enfrentar cada situación. - Ella no dice nada, no hace falta se que siente lo mismo. - A propósito, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto cayendo en cuenta.

-Bien – se ríe levemente – Llamé a tu teléfono celular, me atendió Misuzu y me dijo algo que no reproduciré frente a una dama, me alarmé imaginando que el encuentro había sido peor de lo que esperábamos. - Hace una leve pausa y se acomoda mejor en el asiento atrayéndome más hacia sí. - Luego llamé al teléfono del departamento, como nadie atendió me alarmé aún más, así que corrí a tu casa para buscarte, pero nadie me abrió. Mika maulló y jugó con sus patitas con la puerta, así que supuse que no estarías adentro. Lo primero que pensé fue venir a donde nos conocimos. - sonreí. ¿Sería posible que me conociera de ése modo en tan poco tiempo? -

-Eres fantástica. - le susurré. - disculpa por haberte preocupado. Iba a llamarte pero no me gusta molestarte.

-Por favor, sabes que nunca me molestas. - toma mi barbilla con sus delicados dedos y me acerca a sus labios, su cálida humedad se choca con mis sentidos provocando que mi estomago se estruje. Cuando pensaba que profundizaría aquel delicioso contacto separó lentamente sus labios de los míos – Eres todo para mi y quiero que cuentes conmigo cuando me necesites. Tienes que acostumbrarte a que ya no estás sola. - Asentí sintiendo como mis mejillas se acaloran.

-Discúlpame por preocuparte. - le digo aferrándome a ella. Siento sus caricias en mi cabeza y me besa suavemente la frente. -

-Ya no importa, teniéndote conmigo me siento tranquila. - sonrío y agradezco a la vida el haberla puesto en mi camino.

-Estaría tan perdida sin ti – digo sin darme cuenta en voz alta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - me dice extrañada. - A veces me pregunto si el haberme metido en tu vida fue bueno, quiero decir, sólo te he causado problemas desde que estamos juntas, incluso ahora te separas de tu familia. -

-Por supuesto que ha sido bueno – le digo incorporándome en el asiento. - Haruka, antes de conocerte mi vida no tenía sentido. Yo vivía por el simple hecho de vivir. Pero cuando te conocí. Me di cuenta que la vida está llena de cosas maravillosas que se pueden sentir. Colores que aunque no puedo verlos invaden mi alma por completo. ¿Acaso no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces con sólo estar a mi lado? - le digo con absoluta sinceridad. - Ella toma mi rostro con su mano y acaricia suavemente mi mejilla. Aquella tersada piel, esas manos que pueden hacerme sentir tantas cosas. Reposo mi rostro en ella cerrando mis ojos y sonrío. Soy feliz a su lado. Vuelvo mi rostro a su palma y la beso para tomar nuevamente la posición anterior. - No quiero que vuelvas a pensar esas cosas. - le digo finalizando el tema. -

-De acuerdo. - me dice con tono suave. - Sólo quiero que estés bien y hacerte feliz.

-Lo haces, así que no te preocupes. - le digo intentando tranquilizarla. - Sólo espero que tengamos un tiempo de paz. -

-Hoy me quedaré todo el día contigo si así lo deseas. - me dice calmadamente. Nada me gusta más que compartir mis horas a su lado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estas segura que no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? - le pregunto.

-Sólo algunas en la oficina que puedo dejar para mañana. - me responde con tono alegre. -

-Bueno, de ser así acepto gustosa tu compañía. - sonrío abiertamente. - ¿Puedes contarme lo que ves? ¿Y por qué los niños hacen tanto ruido por allí. - le digo señalando a la izquierda.

-Bien, sirena déjame contarte. El parque está bastante concurrido, hay muchos padres con niños. Y en aquel sector que señalaste están haciendo una especie de obra de teatro con títeres y muñecos que para serte sincera son muy feos, los niños se ríen mientras uno de ellos golpea a otro, creo que el policía está persiguiendo a otro muñeco feo que parece ser el ladrón. Hay una especie de telón, o tela colgada de algo, y delante están los niños sentados en el suelo y algunos de pie o en brazos de sus padres.

-¡Que lindos!- le digo divertida. -

-Si, la verdad se ven lindos, las risas de los niños son una de las mejores melodías que nos regala la vida. - me derrito cuando dice ese tipo de cosas, mi imaginación vuela y mis mejillas se acaloran pero al parecer ella no lo nota. - Más en el centro, digamos frente a nosotras, pero en el centro del parque, hay un perro causando estragos. Acaba de sacarle un gorro a una chica que estaba sentada sobre un mantel leyendo, ésa misma chica lo está persiguiendo junto con un muchacho.

-¿Es un perro grande? - le pregunto pensando en el atrevido que me saludo anteriormente. -

-Si, es un golden retriever. Hermoso animal, algún día tendremos uno, aunque si es como ese de revoltoso creo que paso. - se ríe – Ahora lo persiguen tres personas no entiendo por qué, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

-¿Por qué? ¿qué hace? - pregunto interesada.

-Esta corriendo en círculos. Y ahora viene corriendo hacia nuestro lado. -

-Perrito... perrito... - lo llamo divertida estirándole la mano. -

-¡No! - alcanzó a advertirme antes de sentir nuevamente al enorme animal en mis piernas, pero ésta vez se atrevió a más y se recostó cómodamente sobre mi falda y el regazo de Haruka. -

-Es hermoso – le digo acariciando su lomo – tiene muy lindo pelaje, muy suave. -

-Muy brilloso y es dorado como el sol. El verlo me provoca la misma calidez. - me comenta. - Dame eso amiguito. -

-¡Disculpen! - nos pide apenadamente el mismo muchacho de antes que se acercaba agitado a nosotras. -Es que hoy está incontrolable, hasta rompió su correa, prácticamente se la comió. - comentó intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No te preocupes – le digo sin dejar de acariciar al animal que jadeaba sobre nosotras. - Parece que le gusto. -

-Y con razón – comenta el chico. - Con todo respeto, es que su novia es muy linda y Figaro sólo persigue a las mujeres bonitas. -

-Lo tienes bien entrenado - le responde bromeando para ocultar el pequeño destello de celos que se dibujó en su voz. - No te preocupes, es un perro con buen gusto por lo que veo. - Haruka gruñe un tanto contrariada por el comentario y yo comienzo a reír.

-No ¡por favor no! - dice ella intentando quitarse al perro del rostro. Yo le acaricio la cabeza mientras el la babea completamente. -

-Ya no más por favor - le dice el muchacho avergonzado. Lo jala de algún lado y el perro se retira. - nuevamente disculpen. - dice. Levanto mi mano en señal para tranquilizarlo y lo siento alejarse. Comienzo a reírme sin poder controlarme, mientras con la manga de mi abrigo intento secarle el rostro a ella.

-Cree que eres bonita también – le digo sonriendo. -

-Naaa... Pero tengo mi encanto. - nos reímos y ella comienza a acercarse a mi. - déjame darte un beso con baba perruna. - me dice acercándose. Me niego entre risas alejando mi rostro del suyo. - ¿O sea que con baba de perro no me quieres? - su tono de voz sonaba a fingido reproche.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que te quiero! y me gustas de cualquier forma – le digo sin quitar mis manos de su rostro.

-Entonces besame – me dice divertida. Yo sonrío y me escondo entre su hombro y su cuello. Siento sus pulsaciones fuertes, pero tranquilas. - Ella rosa mi mejilla con sus labios y me acaricia suavemente. Me quedo en silencio. Intentando descubrir e imaginar sus pensamientos. Puedo darme cuenta de como se siente por el tono de su voz, por la calidez de su piel, la velocidad de su respiración. Pero... a pesar de conocerla así... - Haruka... - digo con suavidad ella me responde con un suave sonido.- Hace muy poco que nos conocemos pero, no nos conocemos tanto ¿cierto?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- su voz refleja contrariedad y un tanto de preocupación. -

-Tranquila – me apresuro a decir – Es que, en todo caso siento como si te conociera desde siempre, me siento muy cómoda contigo, pero hay cosas básicas de ti que ignoro.- acaricio suavemente su cuello, subiendo con mis dedos hasta el lobulo de su oreja para bajar delicadamente hasta el nacimiento de su camisa. - Como por ejemplo: tu comida favorita, tu película favorita o una canción que te guste escuchar cuando llueve o quizás alguna que te identifique.- Ella hace silencio. Tal vez le suene extraño mi razonamiento.

-Mi comida favorita... bueno es cualquiera que tenga buen sabor, no soy muy exquisita. - relajo mi mejilla en su hombro y cierro los ojos para sentirla mejor, ella toma con su mano la mía que descansaba sobre mi regazo y la acaricia delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos. - te contaré entonces... que no soy de dormir hasta tarde, prefiero despertar y acostarme temprano, no me gusta mucho estar en la cama soy bastante inquieta. - sonrío ante su confesión, he notado que no puede parar ni un momento, es como si se sintiera desesperada si no está haciendo algo. - Me gusta el té verde con dos cucharadas de azúcar, aunque creo que eso lo intuiste. - continúa. - Mi color favorito es el negro, aunque tambien me gusta mucho el azul. Me gustan los perros y los gatos, dependiendo la situación. Tengo una cierta afición a las aves, supongo que también les tengo un poco de envidia, me pierdo cuando los veo elevarse y planear a su antojo en el cielo. Siento que debe ser maravilloso. - me levanto levemente para poder alcanzar su mejilla y la beso fugazmente. No puedo evitarlo, sencillamente ella me llena de amor con cada cosa que dice. Lanza una pequeña risita y me besa en la sien para luego seguir con su relato. - Me gustan mucho los deportes, cualquiera me viene bien. Pero prefiero el fútbol y el basquet. -

-Antes jugabas basquet y hacías atletismo ¿Cierto? - pregunto entrelazando mi mano a la suya.

-Cierto. - me responde con naturalidad. -

-Tus manos me gustan mucho. - le digo mientras recorro su contorno. - son suaves, cálidas. - jugueteo con ella unos momentos y suspiro. Me gusta su paciencia, la forma en que me escucha. Como con el simple roce de su piel es capaz de producirme un candor tan intimo que nace desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Como si mi alma se llenara de luz con su sola compañía. Me gusta escucharla, por que el sonido de su voz ingresa por mis oídos invadiéndome por completo. Apoderándose de mi con cada palabra. Siento deseos de besarla, de mantenerme unida a la tersura de sus labios. Se que no puedo. Al menos debo dejarla respirar. No puedo evitar reír débilmente al pensar en ello. -

-¿De qué te ríes? - me pregunto suavemente. Muevo la cabeza lentamente en una negativa sin dejar de sonreír. - Anda – insiste. Me incorporo a su lado me siento dejado recta mi espalda y cierro los ojos sin soltar su mano. Puedo sentir la energía de su mirada sobre mi. Sin desdibujar mi sonrisa elevo mi rostro hacia el cielo. Puedo sentir el calor que me brinda el sol en mi mejilla izquierda. El ruido a mi alrededor parece esfumarse, casi no oigo los juegos de los niños, las conversaciones lejanas, el murmullo de motores. Sólo ella, el mundo y yo. Ése mundo que se que sólo puedo ver a través de sus ojos y conocer por medio de sus palabras.

-Haruka... - digo suavemente.

-Dime... -

-De todas las cosas que has visto en tu vida... De todas las que te han maravillado... ¿Cual te gustaría compartir conmigo? - Ella se queda en silencio. Lentamente bajo el mentón adoptando una postura normal. Ella suspira, no con pesadez, quizás de alivio. Toma mi mano con más fuerza. Cómo si sintiera miedo de separarse.

-Bueno – empezó a decir – no soy de las personas que han viajado mucho. Y debo admitir que jamás había apreciado los momentos como lo estoy haciendo desde que te conocí. Antes me gustaba ver el atardecer desde el bandejón de la casa en la playa. Quizás, ése sitio ha sido el que más que ha marcado en todo éste tiempo. - Me acerco un poco más hacia ella intentando recordarlo. - La tarde en que fuimos por primera vez, el firmamento estaba plagado de estrellas, el mar bastante furioso y debo admitir que me gustan mucho esos momentos en que el sol se esconde en la puerta de casa pero... Algo que me gustaría compartir contigo – hace una pausa - hay un lugar, un mirador muy especial al que siempre voy, cuando estoy triste es cercano a la playa donde nos encontramos, te llevaré algún día – sonreí al notar el cambio en el tono de su voz que denotaba un sincero entusiasmo. - Me gusta sentarme, observar el mar, sentir el viento acariciando las olas y ver el atardecer, no sé si te lo he contado, es mi momento favorito del día. En aquel lugar las olas golpean apacibles las pequeñas rocas cercanas a la orilla. El sol comienza a ocultarse tímidamente entre pequeñas nubes a las que contagia con aquellos cálidos colores. Y se va, lentamente, ensombreciendo el paisaje, lentamente de la manera mas dulce y cálida. Dando paso después al cielo más limpio que vi en mi vida. Las estrellas se ven tan cerca que hasta llega a darte miedo la forma en que brillan. - Ella suelta mi mano y se acomoda para tomar mi rostro. - Quiero que vayamos juntas y compartir contigo no sólo ése sino todos los momentos y lugares que han marcado mi vida y que de alguna forma u otra, me trajeron hacia ti. - Siento como mi cuerpo se paraliza ante sus palabras, las benditas mariposas se agolpan en mi estomago al sentir su aliento atravesando las últimas defensas de mi cordura. Y se acerca, aprisionando suavemente mis labios entre los suyos, regalándome su delicado y característico sabor. Con su innata sensibilidad me invade poco a poco, su mano desciende suavemente desde mi nuca hacia mi espalda acompañando los fuertes impulsos eléctricos que ella misma provoca. Entierro en su cabello una de mis manos mientras la otra se aferra a su camisa. Con la mano que mantiene en mi mejilla guía nuestros movimientos que parecen coordinados por naturaleza. Y nada más existe. En ese momento, todo se esfuma, no hay nada ni nadie alrededor, solo nuestra piel, nuestra complicidad y la unión mutua que nos profesamos. Es un beso romántico y de entrega con aquella pasión latente que siempre nos acompaña. Nos detenemos lentamente sin dejar el contacto. Aún con sus labios sobre los míos sonrío. Puedo percibir de su parte que me corresponde. Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio por mi parte intentando volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo y mis sentidos. Ella se separa de mi no sin antes acariciar mi mejilla para luego descansar su pulgar sobre mis labios.

- Vamos a casa para que puedas lavarte – le digo recordándole el incidente con el perro. Ella lanza una pequeña carcajada y vuelve a besarme fugazmente para luego ponerse de pie y tomar mi mano. Y así, sin separar su brazo del mío comenzamos a caminar de regreso a los departamentos. Que diferente se hace el recorrido con el sonido de su voz. Que tranquilas y seguras se vuelven las calles cuando voy de su brazo. Me detengo bruscamente y la busco. - ¿Qué sucede sirena? - me pregunta un tanto extrañada.

- ¿Acaso tienes idea de la felicidad que me provocas? - ella se queda en silencio. - ¿Tienes idea de cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí? - Acaricio su rostro dibujando en mi mente aquella sonrisa que me dedica. - No sé que suceda de ahora en adelante. Pero, ten la seguridad de que los momentos más felices de mi vida, los he pasado a tu lado.

* * *

_**Saludos a mis queridisimas lectoras, gracias por insistir en que continúe con mi trabajo. sepan que si no fuera por que ustedes me lo piden tanto no lo haría. Es merito suyo xD**_

_**Aquí los dejo con este capitulo que me quedó un poco largo. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a esas personitas a las que les anduve haciendo preguntas, que fueron las que me ayudaron a construir ese lugar tan especial. **_

_**Gracias a:**_

**Alexia/ mariale/ kore25/ sol/ michell/ aidan ross/ romiharuka/ anonima xD/ **

**manzalito/ marianayaneth/ maritzadetenoh/ jimena19/ liquez/ sara/ sakura sensei/ liglez B/ valexia26**

_**Por los reviews en el capitulo anterior. **_  
_** Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y ya nos veremos en el capitulo que sigue... gracias por seguirme y disculpen la demora.**_

_**Quizás tenga errores por que lo corregí sólo una vez. Prometo volver a revisar cuando vuelva del viaje.**_

_**Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Mariel Kaioh**_


End file.
